


The Rebirth

by Jayyakira



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Double Penetration, Harems, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Outdoor Sex, beastiality, multiple fathers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2019-12-25 20:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 44,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayyakira/pseuds/Jayyakira
Summary: Kaneki is an omega who has known no life but abuse, pain and torment. He decides on his 16th birthday, he's going to end his misery in style. However, a mysterious Alpha decides to change all that. Soon Kaneki finds himself in a whole different environment than he's used to. The only thing is, he's not too sure if he wishes that the Alpha hadn't ruined his birthday gift to himself or if he's grateful the Alpha decided his life shouldn't end so soon.





	1. Now?

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeyy, so I have a couple books in the works right now. This is my Omega/Alpha mpreg and I'm super excited for you guys to read it. I'm going to be posting chapters as soon as I finish writing them and sometimes that can take a couple of weeks because I don't always feel in the writing mood. But I promise you my books are worth the wait! So here it goes!

I’m lagging. I’m lagging. You're going to die, this is it. Fuck man, this is it. 

The running dialogue in my head as I crash through the trees and foliage of the woods surrounding the pack lands. And the crazy thing is, as terrified as I am that this is the end for me, I’m so glad. 

Because FINALLY! FINALLY! 

The end is finally near after so long, the torture, the torment. Being nothing but trash, a thing, a more than convenient way for the pack to “vent” their anger. On my body, my mind, my soul. 

I can't remember a time I was ever happy, maybe in my mother's womb with no sense of the horrors the outside world would bring me. It’s weird that someone would be born just to take the brunt of a packs baseless, disgusting anger, fears, regret, and desires. I’d heard more confessions than a catholic priest ever will in their whole lives just at the tender age of ten. The sins this pack harbors would convert the strongest priest and break their wills, their faith in the Almighty. 

The Almighty, HA! Please. To think there is a higher power that allows all this bullshit to happen on a world he created. Well fuck him! No, FUCK HIM AND HIS GUARDIAN ANGELS! 

I don’t even think I was assigned a guardian angel, he knew that I would be lower than dirt in this world and didn’t even bother. I probably don’t cross his mind, probably never did. Well fuck him anyway! I’ll join his most loved and his biggest regret in hell and wreak havoc on this world. God will regret placing me as a seed in my father’s sperm. I will reap the despair, the hurt, the anguish I have gone through my whole god damned life. The amount of anger I harbor in my heart will make even Lucifer draw back and hesitate. I will raze the earth to the ground in my fury with the world, life, and fucking GOD! 

But despite all the anger and murder I harbor right now, God knew the best way to spite me and that was to make me a weak, small omega. 

That’s why I'm now here running for my life or more like running for the ending of my life. You see as the resident punching bag, it wouldn’t be too great if I died due to the abuse the pack subjects me to, they need me too much. So, I figure the best thing for me to do is make a run for it, make it seem like I want to continue living somewhere else where I won't have to endure what I do here but really, I want them to hunt me down. Be so overtaken by the hunt and bloodlust that they have to kill me, they won't be able to control themselves. With all the information I know about the pack, I know that they are way too impulsive and subjected to their own weak wills. Who most of all? Well none other than our great and mighty Alpha. 

I hear the growls and howls of joy and adrenaline at my back from the enforcers of the pack and more than likely the Alpha’s illustrious spawns. His alpha inherit son, Berserk, his daughter and second alpha in command, Lanex, and his brawny, leader of the enforcer's beta son, Jericho. Also known as the trio of horrors, the worst of my torturers and my most frequent visitors. 

I trip over an overgrown tree root and skid down a hill, rolling to a clumsy sprawl at the bottom. I don’t have much energy, as I was only ever fed enough to not die but never strong enough to fend for myself or be able to escape. But I started harboring food just for this day, you see I've been held here in the basement of the main hall in the middle of the pack for sixteen long and agonizing years. That’s a long time for the guards to always be on alert and careful so that the pack omega doesn’t get any ideas and escapes. And so, my guards and “caretakers” started to get sloppy. 

Of course, for all appearances the omega was broken long ago, is weak and so pliable it’s stupid and takes more energy than it's worth to constantly be on guard. But they didn’t realize that though their precious omegas body was broken, his sharp and intelligent mind lie in wait waiting for the perfect time the fools grew too complacent. For its broken and weakened body to gain just enough strength, to make its move. 

I roll onto my hands and knees and look up at the peak of the hill, at the line of wolves growling and snarling at me, spittle flying from their maws. And in the center of this line the trio surrounding their black streaked, brown furred father. 

As I lock eyes on him, I give a little grin and the finger. His maw furls back over his sharp teeth as he snarls and hunches ready to jump down the hill at his prey. The rest of the wolves snarl and their barking grows energetic as they feel the anger rolling off of their Alpha, their bloodlust ramping up. 

After all, who the hell am I to think that I could taunt the great and almighty Alpha Zakeil. Feared for miles by most of the surrounding packs, undefeated in every challenge ever issued since he took over the pack thirty-five years ago. Or that’s what I heard based on the rumors. The thing is when you're the lowest of the low in the pack, they don’t give a shit what they talk about when your around because what was I gonna do? Cry to whoever that their being talked about? Yeah right. I’m not getting my ass kicked more than I have to, plus fuck all the bastards in this pack. If I could they would all suffer, no one would survive. Not even the most innocent child in their mother's womb. I'd probably be giving them mercy if anything. 

As the Alpha leaps off the hill at me, I take off running with my remaining strength at speeds I didn’t even know I could get to in this body. Then again, I wouldn’t know what my top speed is anyway since I've barely ever left my prison and never had the energy to even do anything more than walk, and more often than not I was being dragged. However, as fast as I'm running I know it's only child's play to the pack and their letting me have this advantage because their playing with their prey. They like to brag that a kill is even better when the adrenaline is pumping into overdrive. 

True as that may be, I'm not going to make it easy for them. I wrap my arm around a thin trunked tree, trunk no thicker than my thigh, as emaciated as I am, and use it to propel myself to the left. Avoiding the snap of teeth mere inches from my legs and take off running again. The wolves skid and yelp as they fall over each other in their bid to correct themselves. 

I laugh loud enough for them to hear me. The alpha howls in anger with the packs resounding howls following and they are once again back on my tail, though not as close. 

Ahead of me the trees become sparse and start to clear up into a clearing with yellow-green grass as tall as my knees with blue and white petaled flowers an inch higher. Upon seeing it my heart gives a hard kick before slowing slightly and my mind clears of all the overwhelming emotions battling to be the top. I have an epiphany, and know in my nonexistent heart of hearts that this is destined to be my eternal resting place. 

With my last reserves of adrenaline, I run into the small meadow once I clear the trees and turn to face the pack that has been my anguish and will soon be my salvation. I close my eyes, tilt my head back and stare at the fluffy clouded, blue sky. I have to give God props, if he is real, for something, for his greatest work ever was not humans but the Earth and the surrounding sky.


	2. Challenge?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had these chapters already written. Hope you enjoy!

I lower my head as I hear the growls of the pack enter the meadow and start to surround me. They hang back, as they wait for a signal from their Alpha. Alpha Zakiel strolls into the meadow last, shifted in his human form. Well, more like a saunter as he finds his prey surrounded, appearing to have surrendered. 

“You know pup, you never would have gotten very far, there is no escape for you. This is your existence, being the omega of this pack for the rest of your life.” As he finishes his lecture, he stops in front of me and has the nerve to caress my face as if we’re lovers. 

“Why have I never realized how weak minded this pack is? Oh, wait! I always knew.” I say smacking his hand away. 

His face contorts in anger and the same hand I smacked away, backhands me so hard I fall on my ass. He bends down and grabs me by the front of my shirt, “It looks like we were too lenient with you for too long. This is not how I taught you to be an omega is it?”, he gives me a smarmy smirk. 

I spit in his face, jerking back from his hand as he closes his eyes and his black eyebrows dip into a frown. He wipes his face off with the back of his arm and the look in his black eyes can only mean one thing. I figure why not ramp up that rage in his eyes to absolute death, I do have goals to accomplish here and the Alpha is looking a little too calm to kill me. Actually, why not piss off the whole pack, the more the merrier right? 

“Not much to teach with a cock that size, huh? I’m actually surprised you had enough to get inside a bitch to spawn your offspring. The bitches you’ve fucked must be some award-winning actresses, lord knows I've screamed your praises. Matter of fact is that a pack thing, got quite a few itty-bitty piggy's going around. I mean even the bitch pussy is weak as fuck, especially that toad faced whore you call a daughter. For an alpha that bitch really gets around so the rumors go, you know what I mean?”, I smirk and wink for emphasis. 

Then I jerk my knee up and kick the Alpha straight in the balls, guaranteeing any kids he plans to have after won't be anywhere near normal. The Alpha falls to his knees, clutching his damaged genitalia and groans, as I scramble back and make like I’m trying to make a run for it. 

I don’t make it far as sharp teeth sink into my shoulder and drag me screaming to the ground, my scream rises in pitch as the wolf shakes its head back and forth and bites deeper, all the way down to the bone. The wolf lets go with a sharp bark from another and the teeth instead sink into my ankle and start dragging me back to the middle of the meadow, my bloods leaving a trail in my wake, coating the grass in a deep thick red, as a brush of paint on a blank white canvas. 

I grab at the grass and flowers to slow our progress, but I don’t have much strength from the pain and the amount of blood loss. As I'm dragged to the middle of the “huddle”, I'm kicked onto my back by the shifted toad-faced, Lanex, who looks as furious as any female Alpha wolf would if they were called ugly, a whore, and classified as having weak pussy. I laugh in her face and get a hard kick in the gut for it. 

Damn she hits harder than most men when she’s pissed. I think she need a little bit more of a nudge to make this a little more lethal. 

“What? Are you mad I told the truth? I mean come on!! Your walls are as wide as a canyon! No grip at all.” I shake my head in mock disappointment and tsk. 

She growls low in her chest, grabs me by the front of my shirt, and punches me in the face repeatedly. Stopping only when her Alpha asshole of a father orders her to. She drops me on the ground with a bloody, probably broken nose, a split leaking lip, and a blackened, beginning to close left eye. I groan and roll onto my side, grabbing my injured shoulder. I'm bleeding so much already my blood is saturating the dirt around me. 

“You little punk! I’m going to take pleasure in killing you. You’ve been the bane and disgrace of this pack your whole miserable life but I'm about to do you a favor and end it for you.” The Alpha then stands back and gives some signal that I don’t see because soon the pack is circling me like I'm some long-awaited morsel after a three-day binge of no food. 

Finally, finally the end I've been waiting for! Soon the earth will no longer know my misery and scorn, my body will be torn to pieces and scattered across this once peaceful meadow where I've chosen to be my final resting place. 

The wolves circle, one by one give nips to different parts of my body, tearing me open, in infinitesimal cuts. Death by a thousand cuts it seems has been chosen to be the way I suffer, to slowly and painfully bleed out. How wonderful. 

The rest of the trio of horrors has shifted back into their human forms by now. Berserk, tall, hairy, and bulky from his active use of steroids steps forward making the circling wolves draw back after a couple of minutes. His dark brown goatee covers the scars on the lower part of his face he received from a fight he had with his brother, Jericho, when they were teenagers. Its kept under wraps that although Berserk is the oldest and the alpha inherit, he got his ass whooped by his younger, brawny beta brother. 

Only four people know about Berserk getting his ass whooped, of course the people in the fight, the Alpha, and of course me and that’s only because Jericho likes to brags as he’s grunting over me. How he beat his brother, is so much better than his brother, should have been born first, should be the next Alpha of the pack, blah grunt, blah grunt, blah. 

Berserk walks forward and grabs me by my now blood-soaked, torn shirt and smiles menacingly in my face. Unfortunately, he inherited more than his alpha genes from his father, he also inherited his grisly appearance, boring brown eyes, boring brown hair, and boring features. The only redeeming thing about his face is his beard and he doesn’t keep that up very well, which doesn’t make him very popular with the females in the pack. But it works for him because he’s really a closet gay and doesn’t want his daddy to find out. The nights of his visits are the ones that I dread the most because he fashions himself in love with me and likes to fuck me after his dear baby brother. I would almost think that he was really a beta if I didn’t feel the alpha power radiating off of him, weak as it is. 

Berserk licks the blood dripping from my cut lips and digs his tongue into the split on my top lip, widening it and making it bleed more. I wince in pain before I widen my mouth and bite as much of his mouth that I can reach, which ends up being a good part of both his upper and lower lip. I bite down as hard as I can, tearing through his skin until my teeth connect. He's screaming by this point, death grip now on my arms as I hang onto to him like a baby monkey who’s scared to be taken away from their mom. He's stronger than me and knows that he can ripe me off of him, but he’s smart enough to know that I won't be the only thing getting ripped off. 

Unfortunately, his brother isn't that smart. 

“Berserk, what’s wrong?” 

“MMMMMMMMMMMM...MMMMMMMMM!!!!!!”, was Berserk’s helpful response. 

Jericho comes from behind Berserk and realizes that I'm stuck to his brother like a leech and there's a large amount of our blood leaking from the side of our mouths. 

“Oh my god, I got you. I’ll get him off.” 

At this point Berserk is trying to shake his head without getting most of his mouth chewed off, but there's not much he can do and Jericho isn't paying attention to him anymore. Instead I feel him behind me grabbing onto my sides painfully, now Berserk is screaming in earnest. Throughout all of what’s going on the only thing I could think is, Is everyone just watching this going on? What a great pack you get to inherit Berserk. 

Next thing I know, I'm flying through the air and fall on my bad shoulder. I hear a very painful loud cracking, as I skid through the grass to a stop twenty-five feet from the hovering pack. I scream in pain at my broken clavicle and dislocated shoulder and almost choke on the skin that tries to force itself down my throat. I roll my head to the side and spit out Berserks skin, gasping in pain and trying not to black out. I breath slowly so I can assess my total damage. Including my shoulder, some of my ribs are cracked due to Jericho strong grip, my face feels bruised and puffy, I can't see out of my left eye, my lips feel like shit, I'm bleeding from a million cuts all over my body, and I barely have any energy at all left. 

Yup I'll be moving on up any time now, well maybe down but it’s all the same to me. 

I turn my head toward the wolves and see Berserk holding his face jumping around like a toddler having a temper tantrum. Jericho and Lanex crowd him trying to see his mutilated lip, while the rest of the pack cower trying to fade into the background. 

Sudden I’m kicked hard onto my back and my cracked ribs become broken ribs, with one now puncturing my lung. I gasp in pain and stare up at the infuriated Alpha, he’s all puffed up, on the edge of shifting, he’s so mad. 

“You fucking bitch. Look at all the shit you’ve caused, if you think you're in pain now, you have another thing coming. I'm going to have you begging on your hands and knees for death by the time I'm done with you.”, he snarls. 

I muster up the last of my energy to laugh in his face, “Please, you couldn’t even get me to beg for your weak ass dick. What makes you think I would be begging from your weak ass threats.”, I wheeze. 

He growls more wolf than man and shifts into his brown wolf, the black highlights accentuated at his ears and on his paws. If he wasn’t such a cunt-bag he would almost be cute. He makes eye contact, and I smile as best I can. 

Come at me fucker, I've been waiting for this all my life. Fucking end it! 

He growls, slobber dripping out the sides of his mouth as he licks over his sharp teeth in anticipation. Suddenly he jumps at me and I close my eyes waiting for the pain and the eventual relief that will come with my death. 

Suddenly I hear a yelp and the ground trembles slightly as a heavy body hits the ground. I open my eyes to see the almighty Alpha Zaphiel stumble to his feet, trying not to put pressure on his front right paw. He glares with rage and hatred at the enormous silver-grey wolf hunched and growling across from him. 

WHAT THE FUCK?! Who’s the giant dog whose ruining all my got damn hard work?


	3. Free?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and like, I'd love to hear you guys opinion so far! <3

Where the hell did this wolf come from? And did he think himself a hero because he saved a helpless omega? Because believe me I will kick his ass myself if he thinks he’s helping somebody out. Zaphiel shifts back and continues his glare from human form, holding his bleeding shoulder.

“What the hell do you think you're doing Berlin?” I have the same damn question. Look at that, me and the bastard alpha actually agreeing on something for once.

“What does it look like I'm doing? It looks like you failed to inform me that you have a male omega in your pack, Zaphiel.”

Woah, the wolf just spoke without shifting. In fact, it looks like he projected his voice to all of us as Lanex and Jericho snarl at the wolf. I’ve never heard of a wolf being able to talk or project their voice without shifting. Just who is this guy?

“That’s because its none of your business the people I have in my pack.”, Zaphiel responds, trying to look indignant.

“Is that right? Because I could have sworn I came to this backwoods, run down little hick town to check the status of your pack and assess whether it's to even remain a pack. Now how am I supposed to do that while you lie to me, hmm?” The wolf, obviously an Alpha, shifts almost imperceptibly, smooth as if the shifting and reforming of bones is of no consequence to him.

He looks around at the carnage and blood littered across the once beautiful clearing. His eyes eventually land on me and I snarl. I don’t give a damn who this guy is, he just ruined everything I had planned!

He cocks his head to the side observing me as if I'm a bug, I mean I do kind of look like one, a smashed and smeared bug but fuck him.

“What the hell do you think you're doing, huh? Your ruining everything!”, I yell, more like rasp.

He smirks at me, “I’m sorry, am I disturbing some kinky time you're having with the pack? If I am, I just need to speak with your alpha and then you can get back to the...kinky torture.”

I try to growl but only end up in a bloody coughing fit, as it gets harder and harder to breath. I wave him on, I'm dying one way or another and I am curious to see if the mighty Alpha Zaphiel is going to get his ass kicked. That would be the greatest sendoff I could ever hope for.

The Alpha actually smiles and tips his head in thanks, he then turns back to the Zaphiel and his pack who has decided to finally rally behind him.

“Now then back to your explanation, Zaphiel.”, at this his face loses all cheer and shifts into a blank mask.

“As I said Berlin, there’s no reason to tell you everything about my pack. I'm the alpha and no one is going to tell me how to run or what to do with my pack. I’ve been running it for more years than you have been born. I don’t care how powerful the council thinks you are, I'll gladly teach you what a real alpha is and tear your ass up the way your daddy should have.”

“Oh?”, is Berlins reply. “Mmm, I would love for you to try to teach me, Zaphiel. It looks like your pack needs a reminder on how a real alpha should act.” he smiles and it can't be taken as anything but predatory.

He then shifts seamlessly back into his silver wolf, and sits back on his haunches, clearly waiting for Zaphiel to shift and challenge him.

Zaphiel grins and shifts into his slightly smaller wolf, his shift looking almost painful and slow compared to the Alpha’s. They then circle each other, sizing each other up, or Zaphiel looks to be sizing up his opponent. The silver wolf looks more as if he’s stalking prey, his wolf purposefully and sinister as it circles Zaphiel. Zaphiel is either getting senile in his old age or he truly is a powerful alpha but the rest of the wolves definitely feel the Alpha’s true power when its unleashed, if the whining and bowed heads is anything to go by.

This Alpha’s strong, frighteningly strong. I've never felt so much power coming off of any of the alphas in the pack, that’s including Alpha Zaphiel. Even his spawns feel the power radiating off of the Alpha wolf. Berserk slightly widening his eyes and covering his mutilated mouth, Jericho grinning like a fool, and Lanex practically salivating over fresh meat to stick in that gaping glacier she calls a cunt.

Suddenly Zaphiel jumps at the Alpha trying to take a chunk off of his left flank, the Alpha dodges easily side stepping Zaphiel.

“Ah, ah, ah, gotta be quicker than that.” You can practically hear the laughter in his voice.

Zaphiel snarls and tries to claw at the sensitive underside of the Alpha's belly. He is once again sidestepped and soon there playing a back and forth game of Zaphiel trying to injure some part of the Alpha’s body and the Alpha dodging while throwing out insults and taunts that anger Zaphiel more.

Zaphiel soon stops and studies the Alpha breathing heavily. Really, he’s pretending to observe the Alpha and develop a strategy, when in actuality he’s just trying to catch his breath. I guess he’s really starting to feel that age advantage he was gloating about earlier.

“Is it my turn now?”

Before Zaphiel can even twitch the Alpha is on him, they roll snapping at the parts of each other's body they can reach. Snarling and clawing at each other, they finally roll to a stop. Zaphiel’s previous injured paw is now hanging at an odd angle while he favors his right back leg. The Alpha licks his bloody paw as he stares at the injured wolf, uninjured himself, unless you count the grass stains.

“Are you done with this lesson? Because I can let you know now, I'm not learning very much.”, the Alpha projects. Zaphiel snarls and decides to go for a head on approach this time, colliding with the Alpha head on.

I'd love to tell you what happens after that unfortunately, it's at this time my body lets me know it's finally given up and I pass out.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Is this heaven? is my first thought upon regaining consciousness. I then chuckle to myself, I'm a cynical-ass fuck.

I check my body to see if I feel any pain. Gotta know if the devil is already boiling me in the pit or if I'm going to get an introduction before the torture begins. I'm sore and I feel a dull throbbing in the parts of my body that I was injured the most. So, I guess that means no to The Pit then, they definitely wouldn’t bother healing me if they were going to end up torturing me anyway. I sigh and open my eyes so I can curse out the fuckers who are going to regret keeping me alive.

I find that I'm naked underneath black silk sheets, I try to sit up and find myself sliding around on the slippery fabric. Who the hell decides to sleep on silk? Might as well buy yourself a waterbed and be done with it.

I’m finally able to sit up with a slight wince, though I should have been in a lot more pain from all the injuries I sustained. It couldn’t have been too long that I was out, otherwise I would be way hungrier and weaker than I am and there are no IV insertion marks that I can see.

I glance around the room and find that I am in a large bedroom decorated in dark, monochromatic colors. Jeez, I might as well be back in my cell back with the pack. Black, white and grey everywhere. Obviously, whoever decorated this room has no taste and should be shot for indecency. The only light in the room comes from the floor to ceiling glass windows behind the black post canopy bed. Automated black out curtains are drawn to the sides and I groan at the sight of them. The only other furniture in the room are the grey granite side tables on both sides of the bed and the white leather ottoman at the end of the bed.

On the side table to my left is a glass of water, and a small plate with grapes, cheese and crackers. I grab the water and drink half of it in one gulp, I then grab the plate and devour the food saving the grapes for last. They're something that I didn't usually get while I was with the pack and I grew to love them the limited times they were included with my breakfast and my dessert when I felt like being good.

While eating I contemplate what happened in the meadow once I passed out. I know for a fact I'm not back on the pack compound because the Alpha knew what he was talking about when he called our town hick country. I didn’t get to go outside much but even I knew that Zaphiel couldn’t afford anything as luxurious as silk sheets and damn sure if the alpha couldn’t afford something, the rest of the pack damn sure couldn’t either. Mind you, the Masee pack isn't poor they just don’t know anything about expensive luxury, that including myself. As nice and expensive the furniture is it's just not to my taste.

Based on how the fight was going before I blacked out, I doubt Zaphiel won. Even if all the pack decided to jump the Alpha, they were cowering and deferring to the silver wolf with the knowledge that they’re way below the wolf in power and prowess. There's just something about the silver wolf that’s different than any I've interacted with before. Whatever it is, I don’t know if it’s a good or a bad thing but I know that this place is owned by him. The only thing that matters to me is what the hell he wants with me.

I slide off of the bed and head to the door to the left. I slide it open and find myself in an enormous walk in closet that has enough clothes to outfit a fashion store. The clothes all obviously belong to a male and offer a variety of colors that the bedroom didn’t, though all the colors are of the dark variety. I see a black silk robe hooked to the wall to the right of the door and roll my eyes as I slide it over my shoulders and tie it around my waist. I really don’t know what people's obsession with silk is, it's way too slippery and just rubs my skin the wrong way.

I walk out of the closet, not bothering to close the door on my way out and approach the other black sliding door on the other side of the room. As expected, it’s a large bathroom with, wouldn’t you guess it, black granite floors and a grey and black mixed granite counter top and sink. The mirror must be motion-sensored because when I walk up to it the overhead lights turn on and I'm suddenly staring at a starkly lit reflection of myself. I look as haggard as I've always looked every time I've looked at myself in the mirror. Limp blood red hair framing slanted, dark blue almost black eyes with heavy bags under them and pink full cupids bow lips, that I've always despised though I would never tell anyone. They would use it against me if they knew I hated something about myself that much. My slim body barely hides my ribs and my limbs are newborn-deer clumsy from their advanced adolescent growth over the rest of my body. I always thought I looked unfinished ever since I went through puberty.

Ah puberty, let's not bring up bad memories right now.

I lower the robe off my right shoulder to access the damage. I find that though my shoulder is red and blotchy, the break is healed as well as my ribs, and the cuts all over my body. There’s still lingering pain but it looks like the most that happened was a minor fall that resulted in bruising. My face and the broken nose are also fully healed and I look like my regular old, haunted self. Even with the bags and haggardness, I’m still objectively attractive and my skin gives off a kind of soft glow.

What the hell is going on here? How did I heal this fast?

I walk out of the bathroom without exploring the rest of it and the light turns off as I leave the room. I approach the black double doors at the front of the room and roll the right door to the side. It opens up into a slightly more colorful living room, if you can call burgundy throw pillows tossed onto a grey, suede L-shaped couch colorful. The cream walls match the bedrooms and hold paintings of nature; a bright green-covered woods scene, the ocean at night, and the edge of a cliff on the beginnings of an eclipse. The art is startlingly realistic and captivating and I find myself observing each one in detail for a couple of minutes.

Soon I approach another set of double doors, these with heavy gold handles, that are perpendicular to a large L-shaped glass bar. I step out into a long black hardwood floored hallway, closing the door behind me and walk until I approach an intersection. Left or right? I ennie-meanie-minnie-moe it and end up going left. It takes me to another intersection and I decide to go right this time where I luck out on a pair of black granite curving stairs ending in a foyer.

As I approach the top of the stairs a woman with long black, loose ringlet hair to her waist approaches the bottom of the stairs.

“Your finally awake!”, she smiles and her dark red lips spread into a gentle sharp-toothed smile. I distrust her immediately.

“Who the hell are you?”, I ask with a scowl.

This only makes her smile wider and I scowl harder.

“My name is Mariam. My brother and I own the property and I’m the one who healed your extensive injuries. Why don’t you come down here, my brother and some people are excited to meet you.” She makes a come-hither motion with her hand and walks under the arch to the left that leads into a bright, airy looking room.

I humph but follow her making sure to observe my surrounding and taking in every detail of this new environment I've found myself in. She leads me to a large living room with a U-shaped leather black couch facing a movie screen large, flat screen. Sitting on the couch is none other than the silver wolfed Alpha; sitting next to him is a heavily muscled man and two women bordering them. Another woman is behind the couch, resting her hands on the shoulders of the Alpha.

“Look who I found wondering around. Our stowaway!”

I scowl over at Mariam as she walks over and sits on the far side of the couch. She gestures to the empty other side offering me a seat and smiles in my face again. Her smile is really starting to irritate me. I glare at her and stand where I am at the side of the couch. Everybody is staring at me at this point and I glare at all of them, leaving the grinning Alpha for last and I make sure to glare at him the longest.

“Well if it isn't the kinky, masochistic omega.”

I glare at him with all my might, cursing him to hell and back with my eyes. I know he knows what I'm doing because his grin becomes wider. The dark brown-haired Hispanic man to his left lifts an interested brow but doesn’t say anything. The women on either side of them, dark blond haired twins share an identical frown and glance from me back to the Alpha. The woman behind the Alpha, still attached to him, red haired but of the carrot-top variety, regards me as if I'm a bug who had the nerve to be unwittingly crushed by her heel. Very similar to the Alphas stare in the meadow. If they weren't so different in appearance, I would guess they were siblings. Mariam only watches me with a worried frown on her face, observing me as if by staring she can figure out what’s wrong with me.

“Why am I here and how did I get here?”, I demand.

“Why I brought you here of course, in a car if you're wondering and because you are of interest to me.”

“An interest in what sense?”

He leans back into the couch and crosses his leg, resting his ankle on his knee. “Well, for one thing your pack chose to hide your existence from me when I asked for information of all those protected under the pack.”, I scoff and he raises an eyebrow before continuing. “When I followed a strange scent, found on many of the pack members but not distinct to any of them, it took me through the woods and I found the trailing scents of Zaphiel and his enforcers. I reasoned that you could be an intruder that they were following but your scent is integrated practically into all the members of the pack. I found it all suspicious and followed. Color me surprised when I found the bloody scene in the meadow and the mysterious scent belonging to a bloody male omega. Most interesting is I find Zaphiel talking about said omega belonging to the pack when I was never informed that there was a male omega in the pack at all.”

I shrug in indifference, “Wasn't really a choice made to me to become the omega of the pack. I was born into the role.”

“Born into what role exactly? What did being the omega of the pack entail?”, the massive beta, probably the Alpha’s second, asks with a frown.

I give another shrug, finding my gaze mighty interested in the view out of the large glass windows surrounding the living room. “You know.”

“No, we don’t know. Why don’t you enlighten us.”, the Alpha demands.

I scowl at the Alpha again, shoulders going tense with anger. “What’s it to you? The hell you care about the shit that I had to do?”


	4. Pack?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got another chapter for you guys!! I really like this one. Hope you guys enjoy. Comment and like!

“I care because I want to know how to take care of you. I need to know whether we will be able to integrate you into the pack or if we should find a new pack that you will be comfortable with. We don’t have much experience with male omegas and I’ve already inquired with the council to send any information that would be helpful to us. We know of other packs that have male omegas but I can't say I or any of the other members have had much interactions with them. Surprisingly we haven't had a male omegas born into or join our pack. So...tell us about you. What did you do in the pack? Why was Zaphiel hiding you? And most of all, why was he trying to kill you?”, the Alpha counters. 

I shift, crossing my arms and staring out the windows again. I don’t know if I should trust this Alpha. I don’t know him and he only saved me because he was curious about me. Of course, he doesn’t know that I didn’t want to be saved but then again the only reason I was trying to die in the first place is because I was tired of serving Zaphiel and the pack. The only way I could think of getting out is through death. I never thought that there would be a second option. That there would be people out there that could help me, that could save me. 

But at what cost? Everybody has a price and nobody does anything for free, I know that for a fact. The Alpha claims that he wants to add me to his pack but what would that mean? Would I continue the role that I had with Zaphiel’s pack? Getting fucked, abused and used for everyone else's benefits but my own? Because if that’s the case he and his pack can fuck themselves and I will find the closest sharp object, lock myself into a room and end it all now. 

“What do you want from me for saving me?”, I ask without looking away from the window. From the corner of my eye I see the Alpha shift and stand. 

“Why do you think I want something from you?” 

“Because...” I finally look at him as I see him approach my side of the couch. “No one does anything for free. Everybody wants something back if they put any effort into you.” I stare into his eyes as he’s drawn up close to me. His eyes are... purple? A deep amethyst, almost black color. What the hell? Where'd this guy get purple eyes? First, he can project his voice and now he has purple eyes. Is he even real? 

His lifts his hand to my face slowly as if I'm going to flinch away and cower like a wounded animal. I glare defiantly up into his eyes and he smirks, instead reaching for my arm and drags me to the couch. He sits me down and sits next to me though not too close. 

While never taking his eyes off me, he asks “Ladies, would you give us a moment please.” 

The twins get up with no problem, only glancing at me before they leave the room. Mariam smiles at me and leans down to whisper something to the Alpha as she goes past then leaves the room as well. Carrot top crosses her arms and watches as the other women leave the room before focusing on us again. The Alpha lifts an eyebrow at her in question. 

“What?” she asks. “You don’t mean me too?” 

The Alpha smiles slightly, “Are you not a woman?” 

She humphs before stomping out of the room as well. 

“There. Are you going to be more willing to talk now that the women are gone?” 

“Why didn’t you kick out that guy as well?” I point at the giant guy leisurely watching us, who smirks at my question. 

The Alpha chuckles, “That's because I trust him with my life and that means yours as well. I realize you have no reason to trust him or me for that matter but I'm hoping to change that. First let me introduce myself. My name is Berlin Guevain and I am the Alpha of the Rayne pack. The big, Hispanic guy you so helpfully pointed to is Remi and he is my 1st beta. He works directly under me.” 

Remi slides closer to our side of the couch and holds out his hand to me. I glance at it suspiciously before taking in a tight grip and shaking it rapidly. He chuckles lightly and its raspy smooth, a lot different from the Alpha whose laugh is dark and slightly menacing. Remi then let's go of my hand slowly, dragging his calloused fingers across mine before sitting back on his side of the couch, though closer to us. The suspicion doesn’t leave my eyes but I turn back to the Alpha, Berlin now, as he continues speaking. “I run one of the biggest packs in the U.S. and oversee many of the packs surrounding our lands and that includes the Masee pack. Now let’s hear about you. Why don’t you start with your family.” 

He then gestures to me, waiting for me to introduce myself. I sigh and sit back into the couch. “My name is Kaneki Melbin. From what I've heard my father was an Alpha within the Masee pack, he was Zaphiel’s 2nd. But one day he disappeared, no one knew why or where he was, he was just gone without a trace. Then one day he comes back to the pack with this woman, an Asian omega woman. The woman, my mother, was pregnant and was apparently kicked out of her pack for fornicating with a foreigner. It turned out my dad had gone to Japan on some errand for Zaphiel and ended up falling in love but they were chased out of her pack and Japan. Apparently, my mother’s family is influential and has many connections over there. Fast forward a year and a half and the pack discovers that my father has once again disappeared. Except this time, he takes my mother with him and they leave their burden behind. Zaphiel infuriated that his best friend has once again left him and the pack for this woman, he decides that I am going to pay my father's ‘debt’. I've been ‘made useful’ to the pack ever since and when I went through puberty and became an omega, I became more useful than ever.” 

I close my eyes and take a steadying breathe. I hate talking about my time with the pack. When I was young and naïve, I used to ask the pack why. Why do I have to go through this? Why can't I have friends? Why do I have to feel this pain? Why do I have to bleed? Why do I have to rip and tear? Why can't mommy and daddy come get me? Why haven't they come back for me? Why haven't they saved me? Why can't they love me? Why can't I be loved? Why do I have to be alone? 

By the time I was ten years old I became the most cynical kid in the world. I knew the world and everyone on it wasn’t worth shit. I knew that humans were despicable shells filled with rot. There was nothing worth saving in man and we should have been wiped off the face of the Earth, just as the dinosaurs. Shit, I'm surprised we’ve even managed to survive so long with all the sin and horrors that are committed. Movies and books are full of shit when they propagate that one pure soul can save the masses. What a croc of shit! There's probably one pure soul in every million people. And halfway through their lives, there is no way that that soul doesn’t become black around the edges with corruption. There's no way to save us. That’s how I knew God isn’t real. And if he is, he’s probably just an asshole laughing at his creations as they slowly destroy the world and themselves. Shit I would be right up there with him, toasting him for the lifetime of entertainment the humans he created are. 

I sigh. Yeah like I said, cynical. 

Berlin waves his hand in front of my face to get my attention and I realized I had been sucked down the black hole of my morbid thoughts and totally spaced out. 

“You hungry kid? Your thinner than the left side of a twix bar. Let's cook you up some food or more like let's get Remi to cook you up some food. Come on.” Berlin gets up and offers his hand, I grab it and get up, following him out of the living room and to the kitchen, Remi trailing us chuckling. 

The kitchen is huge, probably taking up a quarter of the house, mansion more like. Its divided by a huge twenty-two seater black stone dining table, the floors are a grey hardwood and is complemented by a red granite-top counter with seven high backed chairs on one side. The cabinets are the same color grey as the floor and bracket a stainless steel twelve-burner electric stove and two stainless steel industrial sized fridges, one on either side of the kitchen. 

Remi immediately makes his way to the fridge to the right and grabs chicken and a bunch of vegetables. I wrinkle my nose and sit one seat down from Berlin, resting my hands on the counter and preparing to watch Remi cook. 

“Don't tell me your putting all those vegetables in there.”, I groan. 

Remi smirks at me and slides the cutting board right in front of me after leaving a pan drizzled with oil on the stove to heat. I sigh as he starts cutting like, four different vegetables. 

“You're still growing, picante, so you need a well-balanced diet so you don’t end up over weight. Or with diabetes or something.”, Remi responds while chopping up some red chili looking peppers. 

I look at him drolly, “Do our kind even get diabetes?” 

He shrugs and smiles, “You never know, you could end up being the first one.” 

Berlin chuffs and I glare at both of them before sticking out my tongue. 

Berlin shakes his head and slides into the empty chair between us, “Alright, let's talk about some of your responsibilities if you're going to be a contributing member of the pack. Right now, since you're still recovering, you'll help the ladies in the kitchen and be put on laundry duty.” 

I frown, “Laundry duty?” 

Remi chuckles, ”You’d be surprised how much clothes a pack can dirty in a week.” 

Berlin nods, “It’s ridiculous, you'll see when you start. That happens every Sunday. When you're not helping the ladies out, you'll be coming to training with me, Remi and a couple of enforcers in the pack. Everyone able to learns how to fight. At least the basic so were not completely helpless if something were ever to happen and the enforcers can’t get there immediately. We’re a large pack and though we have somewhat of a large enforcer team, we can't be everywhere at once. You’ll also go to school with the rest of the teenagers so you can get a proper education. You seem smart enough but we want you as smart as possible, that includes learning tactics and strategies, learning more about our wolf and real-world culture, and becoming acquainted with your wolf. After that you’ll have free time to do whatever you want, as long as you don’t get yourself into trouble. Doesn’t sound too unreasonable, does it?” 

I shrug, “I guess not. I'm not afraid of doing work as long as I get food and I wouldn't mind going to school. I'm definitely not going to pass on learning how to fight.” 

Berlin nods at me, observing me with his dark eyes. His black hair has a slight curl at the ends and frame his face as if in presentation saying, here observe the brilliance we surround, praise and be jealous mere mortals. His face is masculine and chiseled, nose straight and aquiline, mouth slightly thin but inviting nonetheless. I’d dare say if I had a type he would be it but I haven’t thought much about pleasure for myself. I don’t even know if I know what pleasure feels like. I don’t even know if I want to know what pleasure feels like either. Much like pain I would guess, if the faces made during orgasm are anything to go by. “And what do I have to do for you?” I ask him. 

“You're really stuck on you having to do something for me, huh?” 

“Like I said, nobody does anything for free.” I stare at him in challenge. 

He sighs and rests his arm on the back of my chair, “If you really want to do something for me kid, try not to make any trouble. Do your chores, make friends, and be free but don’t cause trouble okay. You’re my responsibility now and I want you to be a kid and have fun.” He ruffles my hair. “That’s what I want.” 

I bat his hand away and he laughs sitting back in his chair. I frown in question, “That's really all you want?” 

He nods and I watching him suspiciously for a while but eventually we go back to watching Remi cook in companionable silence. I don’t know why I'm so comfortable around him, that includes Remi. Guys like him were usually the worst when they came to “vent” to me. Then again, he’s nothing like anyone I've ever met. It'll be a long time before I become anywhere near comfortable around here but I'm willing to give it a try for now. A change of scenery for a while couldn’t hurt and they haven't smartened up to hiding sharp things from me yet. If they’re anything like the Masee pack, I'll make sure my death is permanent this time. 

Remi sets out three plates and utensils for each us before grabbing two beers and a bottle of pineapple Fanta out of the fridge to the left. He then sits on the other side of me and we all dig in. He made a type of spicy chicken stir-fry that’s pretty good even with all the vegetables. 

“Hmm, not bad chef.”, I comment. He smiles and takes a sip of his beer. I turn to Berlin, “Hey what happened with Zaphiel and the pack after I blacked out?” 

“Ahh”, he chuckles. “After I severly injured Zaphiel, his son tried to challenge me. His sister smartly discouraged him from ending up like his father. They eventually retreated with Zaphiel and left you bleeding out and dying, so I figured they wouldn’t miss you. They were trying to kill you after all.” 

“That chick creeps me out, seriously.” Remi visibly shivers and Berlin and I nod. 

“Your lucky you didn’t have to fuck her. Now that will give you nightmares.” Seriously, the first time she ever made me fuck her I was twelve and she was nineteen. Even then her trap had quite a few prey before me. If we could contract diseases, that bitch would have spread quite a few STD’s around. 

“You had to have sex with her?”, Remi asks with a scowl. 

“Yeah when I was twelve. First chick I ever had to fuck. To say it was not enjoyable would be an understatement. That bitch is like an interstate, nonstop traffic going in and out of her twat.” 

Berlin busts out laughing, spitting beer across the counter. “Fuck kid, where’d you get that mouth?” 

“I've always had this mouth. I came out the womb yelling fuck.”, I deadpan. 

They crack up as we finish eating and lean back in our chairs, them discussing some chick. Remi teasing Berlin on how he’s going to regret sleeping with this chick cause she’s going to be a bitch to get rid of. 

“Are you guys talking about carrot-top?”, I interrupt. 

Remi busts up while Berlin smirks eyeing me as he takes a sip of his beer. 

“She’s a red head just like you kid.” 

I cross my arms, “Yeah maybe but I'm an attractive red head and my hair is actually red. She looks like a traffic cone. Hey, does the carpet match the drapes?” 

By this time Remi is half falling out of his chair. Berlin shaking his head, gets up and gathers our plates, rinsing and placing them in the dishwasher. 

Remi’s laughter finally starts to peter out and he sits back properly into his seat. “Damn kid! Picante indeed, welcome to the pack. I can tell your going to fit right in, I feel bad for everyone already.” He takes a sip of his beer and then offers it to me. “You ever had beer before?” 

I shake my head, taking it and trying a sip. I immediately wrinkle my nose and they both chuckle. “It’s definitely an acquired taste but you get used to it after a while. Go ahead, take a big sip. You'll get used to it.” I follow Remi’s instructions and decide I still don’t like it but I feel the alcohol go to my head immediately. I pass it back to Remi. “Your a light weight right now but once you add some meat onto your bones, you'll be a regular drinker. This brand of beer is specially made for shifters because of our tolerance, so it has an extra punch.” 

Berlin rests his elbows on the counter, “Your talking to the kid like he’s legal.” 

“Well when he goes to parties, he going to be exposed to alcohol anyway. Might as well prepare him. How old are you anyway, picante?” 

“Sixteen, as of... what day is it?” 

“The 6th.” Remi responds. 

“As of yesterday.” 

“Your birthday was yesterday?” 

“Yup, it was supposed to be the best birthday ever but someone decided to crash it.” 

“Wait a second, you planned to get killed on your birthday?”, Berlin asks with his typical brow lift. 

Remi glances at me, now with a frown on his face. I shrug, slightly uncomfortable. “Yeah, I was tired of it all. I decided I wasn’t going to be used by the pack anymore. I was going to go out with a bang.” I smile grimly. “I can't really say I regret any of it. I've wanted to say some of that shit to them since I was old enough to talk.” 

Remi suddenly grabs the back of my head and presses our foreheads together lightly. He stares into my eyes and I feel like he’s staring into my soul, seeing the deepest parts of me. Parts I don’t even acknowledge myself and in return he shares parts of his soul with me too. His compassion, his happiness, his courage and encouragement; they push back my demons and some of the hatred I feel for myself. He kisses me on the forehead and gets up from the table, throwing his empty beer bottle in the garbage. 

I turn to Berlin and find him observing me closely again, he gives me a small imperceptible smile and straightens up. “Let's go kid, we’ll show you your brand spanking new bedroom. I have to say it is quite spectacular, I chose your decorations myself.” 

I get up and groan internally. Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to find it as spectacular as he claims?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Living?


	5. Living?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got another one for yah. I was going to post this last night but I kept falling asleep while editing because I was binge watching One Piece the night before and only got like 2 hours of sleep. But work is helpful for something lol so here it is. BTW, there is italicization when I first write for Kaneki's inner thoughts but I'm way to lazy to go thru the work when I post it here so forgive me.

I wake up Monday morning, refreshed and with more energy than I can remember having in a long time, a really long time. I spent the last couple of days exploring the house and the pack lands with Berlin and Remi, when they weren't off doing leader things. We walked or rode, me on the back of Remi’s motorcycle, around the larger parts of the pack territory. I learned that Berlin and his sister, aka Mariam, own the hundreds of acres of pack territory and house over a thousand wolves in the pack. The pack do a lot of their own farming and grow organic fruits and vegetables that they make profit off of by selling it at local farmers markets and smaller organic companies.

Berlin also took me to the large three- story building designated as the school, to pick up my textbooks and to meet some of my teachers. Of course, we went while classes were in session and basically everyone stared at me as I walked around the halls with the Alpha. I tried not to let their attention and constant stares affect me, staring at them defiantly, daring them to look at me or say anything crazy while I was within hearing distance.

There are slight similarities between the Rayne pack and the Masee pack, in that they are rigid in their pack structures and status behaviors. Alphas are supposed to be tough and strong, the leaders, the betas are always directly below the alphas and are to follow their direction and leadership, with the omegas as vulnerable and fragile, to be treated with kid gloves as they will be the main child-bearers of often three plus children or more.

While walking through the school I saw the alphas do a double take when I glared into their eyes and didn’t back down, going as far as to seem challenging. Betas seemed to always be a step behind the alpha’s or next to them but never ahead and wore jaw dropped expressions when I kept my head high instead of tipping my head in deference, as they are so used to omegas doing. And the fact that they’ve never met a male omega only added to their confusion.

But they're going to learn really quick that I'm not like other omegas. There is no way I'm going to come into Berlin’s pack just to be walked on and disrespected, as I was when I was in the Masee pack. If Berlin disapproved of my brazenness he didn't comment, he ignored us only nodding in acknowledgement to bared necks and allowed me to handle the pack my way. He only chose to step in when an alpha became ballsy enough to growl at me, one look making them cower and tip their heads so far almost to falling over. The Alpha definitely has a reputation that he does nothing to disapprove.

Today I'm supposed to be officially starting my chores and fighting and defense training. I slip out of the queen-sized bed and head over to the detached bathroom. The room is almost an exact smaller replica of Berlin’s room, who I confirmed was the bedroom I first woke up in. The only differences between our rooms, is that mine has slightly more color added in the way of pillows and I have windows. I also don't have a living room connected to my bedroom as in Berlin’s.

After the first night of sleeping on black silk sheets I straight out refused to be subjected to that torture and they were switched to sky blue cotton sheets. Way more comfortable and I don’t wake up in the middle of the night think I'm going to fall off of the bed every time I move. The room is a lot bigger than the room I had in the basement of the city hall in the middle of the Masee territory. Easy access for the community. I shake my head, I need to stop comparing everything to the Masee pack. I’m officially a pack member of the Rayne pack and I should only be thinking about my new life and moving forward, if I constantly think about my previous experiences Zaphiel and the pack will always have a hold over me.

I take a shower, brushing my teeth while I'm in there. Stepping out I wrap one of the black towels around my waist and walk up to the mirror, wiping away the fog covering it. I brush my hair, no longer limp and sad looking now that Remi has made it his mission to “fatten me up”. My skin has more of a shine and I no longer look like skin and bones as he and Berlin likes to tease. I walk into the closet and pull on a black t-shirt and some black skinny jeans, dropping the towel in the basket just inside the closet door. I walk out of my room and down the hall to the kitchen, where about six women are bustling around preparing what I guess to be breakfast.

I walk up to the counter, not knowing who to speak to as they all look so busy. Suddenly a blond-headed man with a metal spoon pops up from behind the counter and places it in the sink.

“You the new kid?”, he asks.

“Yeah.”, I breathe waiting for my heart to slow down.

He yells over his shoulder, unnecessarily, “Louise! The new kid, Kaneki, is here show him to where I have him stationed.” He turns back to me. “Listen kid, I work a tight ship here and I'm doing this as a favor to the Alpha. You follow my instructions to the T and we won't have any problems. Got it?” He asks, pointing to me.

I nod as I follow Louise, who happens to be a slightly older, slim Hispanic teen. She leads me over to the large dining table where a stack of egg crates and a large metal mixing bowl is waiting.

“So right now, I'm just cracking all these eggs and placing them in the bowl. Pretty simple. You ever cracked eggs before?”

“Nah, but you can show me. It can't be too hard. I learn fast.”

She nods and grabs an egg, using a thick wooden block, she lightly taps the egg against it and then empties the inner egg into the bowl before throwing the shell into the nearby garbage. She slides over when she’s done and sweeps her hand to the spot she was just standing in.

“You wanna give it a try?”, she asks.

I slide into her vacated spot, nodding. I grab an egg and tap it on the block, however unlike how it was demonstrated, I tap it too hard and the yolk ends up on the board and the table, along with multiple pieces of the shell.

“Ehh...” I blush, and rub the back of my neck with my clean hand. “Whoops, harder than it looks I guess.”

She giggles, “It’s okay, I’m pretty sure everyone does that on their first try. Here.” She points to the garbage, instructing me to place the rest of the egg in my hand there and gets a rag to clean up the mess on the block and the table. She grabs another egg and taps it on the block lightly. “The trick is to not grip the egg too hard while you're trying to crack it. I think that’s where you're going wrong.”

She hands me another egg and I follow her instructions, gripping the egg lighter and actually manage to get the egg whole into the bowl with no shells. She gives a little cheer and claps. I smile big, happy with my accomplishment and her encouragement. We then spend the next couple of minutes side by side, cracking eggs into the bowl with the garbage between us.

“So, you came from the Masee pack, right?”, she asks, glancing over at me.

I nod, concentrating on cracking the eggs.

“Did your parents come over with you? I see you around with the Alpha and first Beta a lot and I know your living here in the main house but I don’t really see you with anybody else.”

I shake my head, “No, I never knew my parents. Berlin allowed me to move out here and become part of the pack.”, I say, being purposefully vague.

“Oh, that’s good. Alpha Berlin looks really mean and tough but he’s really a nice guy when people need it. So... why did you decide to leave your pack?”

“Louise! We're not here to interrogate the new pack member. Where here to do our jobs. If you're going to be all up in everyone’s business then maybe I'll move you to a new station by yourself, Ms. Too Chatty.” Blonde chef guy comes over and reprimands.

Louise hangs her head and continues to crack eggs, “Sorry sir, sorry Kaneki. I’ll keep my mouth shut.” Blonde nods, checking in on our progress and then moves to harass more of the kitchen staff. We continue in silence. “I really am sorry, I know I can be kind of nosy sometimes, it’s the Latina in me.”

I shrug, wiping my hands on the hand towel now that all of the eggs are cracked. “It’s fine, I expect people to be nosy and interested in me. Just realize you won't get any information I'm not interested in giving.” I stare her in the eye. “And honestly, I’m not a big fan of people unnecessarily being in my business.” I narrow my eyes and she nods her head in understanding before lowering it.

“Come on, the next thing we have to do is prep the vegetables for lunch.” She leads me to the large fridge on the right and points out all the vegetables she wants me to bring to the table. The rest of the morning, we only talk when it involves needing direction with something or her giving me instructions.

Obviously, she got that I wasn’t going to be giving her any information and she was upset about it. I shrug internally, not caring if I hurt her feelings, as I gobble down my breakfast. I mean who comes up to people asking about all of their business, especially when their being purposefully vague with you. I don’t need people around me whose only purpose is to spread gossip to the rest of the pack, as she was so obviously trying to do.

I finish my food, rinse off my plate and set it in the dishwasher before heading to the backyard, where I’m supposed to be meeting Berlin and his group for training. The backyard is basically a large grassy area that leads into the woods about half a mile off. Berlin and Remi are already there looking over some equipment. A little farther away is a man larger than even Remi, who’s pretty muscled himself. His light brown hair is in a buzz cut and his electric blue eyes connect with mine as I walk closer to their group. He looks me up and down, with a heated look before turning back to the small device he seemed to be tinkering with.

“Picante! Ready to get your ass whooped repeatedly?”, Remi yelled waving me over as two men walked from around the house and approached them.

“Only until I learn how to whoop your ass repeatedly myself.” I reply.

Remi laughs and Berlin smirks, handing me a pair of black cargo pants. “Go change into these, kid. I don’t know where you thought you were going, training in skinny jeans but that’s not going to work out for you here.”

I grab the cargo pants from him, pouting slightly. “I’m not a kid, stop calling me that.” He laughs and pulls me into a hug. I gasp in surprise before slowly wrapping my arms around him. I’m not used to being hugged and the only person who really touches me is Remi, and I get the feeling he’s a naturally touchy person. Berlin, not so much.

When he let’s go of me, I look up at him, partly shy and partly questioning. His response is to rub the dip from between my brows and nod his head at the house, directing me to go get changed. I back up and glance at Remi, who smiles slyly before nodding toward the house himself. I scowl at them both before stomping into the house, “Stinking wolves.” I whisper to myself.

I change and go back out into the backyard to see Buzz Cut, and one of the guys who came from around the house, sparring. Buzz Cut although big is pretty quick on his feet and is very concentrated on his opponents' movements. His opponent in contrast is smaller and more compact, probably a little taller than me but isn't anywhere close to Buzz Cut’s height, which must be at least 6’5. This guy has shiny, gold spiral curls that form a kind of poof around his head and dark green eyes. Curly Poof seems to anticipate Buzz Cuts moves in the fight, always seeming to be one step ahead and using their height difference to his advantage. He eventually puts Buzz Cut on his ass with some impossible karate spin, flip move.

I clap, way too enthusiastically, with everyone else as Curly Poof helps Buzz Cut to his feet. Berlin waves me over to the group as they all gather around and Berlin introduces everyone, “Enforcers, this is Kaneki. He’s of course, the new addition to the pack. You guys may have seen him around the territory with me and Remi but let's get formally introduced since he’s going to be training with us from now on. The poofy blonde there is Rowan, then there’s Dulce, our resident buzzed cut brute, and the stoic looking native American over there is Kei.” I give a small wave to everyone. Rowan and Dulce wave back, while Kei sneers, ignoring me. “We're going to start Kaneki off with defensive training with Dulce and move him around with each of us every day while were doing one-on-ones. Make sure to take it easy on him, at least until he’s been broken in.”

He gives one of his sinister laughs after this and walks away. It causes a shiver to go down my spine. Not a scared or intimidated shiver either, it’s more like a warm, enjoyable tingle that travels down my spine and make my heart speed up. Sometimes, I see Berlin observing me or just staring at me, as if he can hear whenever it happens, and pauses whatever he’s doing to listen. Yeah right you weirdo, he probably stares at you because you look weird or have a stupid expression on your face.

“Hey kid.” I startle, as a I feel a large hand on my shoulder, flinching.

The hand retracts quickly and I turn around looking way up into Buzz Cuts, aka Dulce’s, eyes. He frowns and puts his hand in his pockets slumping his shoulders slightly, as if to appear smaller.

I smile up at him and hold out my hand, “Sorry about that, I can be a spaz sometimes. Nice to meet you Dulce, I look forward to getting my ass kicked by you often.”

He looks from my hand to my eyes and back a couple of times, before he finally decides to take my hand and gives it a gentle shake. I grip his hand firmly and give it a strong single shake, he smiles a little and his grip tightening as well. Before I know it were shaking hands, grinning at each other and staring into each other's eyes for way too long. A discreet cough from Remi, makes us draw back and get into our designated section of the yard for us to practice.

“So...” Dulce starts in a deep voice. “you have any fighting or training experience?” He takes off his black t-shirt to reveal a grey wifebeater underneath. He sees me staring and shrugs, “It can get pretty hot out here while training. Everybody ends up stripping eventually.” My eyes widen and he holds his hands up, backtracking quickly. “Not strips as in gets totally naked, we don’t do that. I mean we do do that but not... when... umm..” He rubs the back of his rapidly reddening neck and I giggle. Yes, I said giggle but it was manly, and he flicks his eyes up at me giving what I'm guessing to be his signature, lopsided smile. He coughs into his fist as I slide off my shirt as well, to make him more comfortable. “So, yeah, as I was saying; have you had any fighting or training experience?”

I shake my head, “No, I haven't had any type of training or fighting experience really.” Not unless you count struggling to get away from your captors as fighting.

Dulce nods and gets into a spread leg stance, “Okay, so I'm going to teach you some basic defensive moves to start. These involve equilibrium and leveling out your internal balance, so that both your body and mind are equal and connected. During defensive maneuvers, you often have to distribute your weight to different parts of your body when moving and dodging, so it's important to know where your physical balance is. You also have to do a lot of on the fly thinking and strategizing. Imagining your next steps and the best solutions and maneuvers to protect yourself and take down your opponent.” I nod and mimic him, as he rests his right hand on his stomach facing me. “First thing, let's start out with some breathing exercises. They help when you need to calm your mind and your heart. When you need to think without distractions.”

As Dulce takes me through the set of breathing techniques, I watch him as his eyes close and he centers himself. He’s a way more Zen guy than I thought he would be. Just looking at his body, you would think he was a gym rat. His muscles flex to such sharp definition any time he moves and even when he doesn’t. I wonder if he really does work out or if that’s his natural body. I know he has to be popular with the ladies and men in the pack. The guy looks like he walked right out of a Viking movie set; large, muscled and beautiful. I wonder if he’s already mated? Must be looking like that. Then again, he would smell of others if he was mated and there are no visible claiming bites on his neck or shoulders.

“Kaneki? You okay? The breathing techniques working for you?” Dulce asks in concern.

“Oh yeah.” I answer. “Their great.”

He smiles, “Great, then let's get started on some of the defensive maneuvers. I'll demonstrate the first maneuver and you're going to be on the offense, trying to attack me. Okay?” I nod. “So the first thing were going to learn is redirecting an attack. You're going to come at me as if you're going to punch me, kay?”

I nod again. “Alright, I'm ready.”

He walks a little distance away and then stands with his feet slightly spread. I run up to him and throw a punch, he leans slightly to his left and I feel a painful knock to my elbow before my fist is redirected past him. I stumble past him and spin around. “Wow, that’s awesome!”

He shrugs blushing, “It’s a pretty simple move and comes in handy when a punch is suddenly sprung on you.”

“Had that happen to you a time a two?” I ask.

He smiles again, only this one looks more savage and Viking-like. “A time or two.” We grin at each other before he has me taking up the defense position this time.

For the next hour he teaches me all kinds of defensive techniques and some important strategies for when you find yourself overpowered in a fight. A while later, were wrapping it up as the enforcers are going on duty soon and I have school. Dulce grabs his shirt and uses it to wipe the sweat off of his face and neck.

“Hey, can you teach me that spin, flip move Rowan did on you earlier?”

Dulce glances at me skeptically, “I don’t know if you're ready for that kind of maneuvering. That move takes a lot of strength and finesse.”

“Oh.”, I sigh dejectedly.

“But I’ll teach you how to flip someone, how about that?”

My head snaps up from its dejected pose, “Really? That would be so cool!”

He nods, “Come here.” He grabs my arm and pulls it over his shoulder. “Flipping someone takes core and knee strength and arm and shoulder control, so you don’t end up injuring your own arms. This move is mostly about using your opponent's weight against them.” His butt lines up with my groin for a minute and then I’m flying through the air to end up on my back in the grass with a groan. Dulce leans over me, “Its quick and dirty when mastered.”

I nod stiffly before grabbing his offered hand. We switch places and I have his arm over my shoulder, and Dulce is talking to me about all the important things I need to do with my body to make sure I can tip my opponent and not injure myself. By now Dulce has been lecturing me for at least five minutes on everything I should and shouldn’t be doing with every little individual part of my body, all with his arm still over my shoulder and body close up against mine.

I grow impatient and flip his body over mine while he’s distracted. What I didn’t think through is the fact that he weighs twice as much as I do and unless my legs are completely stable, I'll end up falling with him. I fall sideways across his body making him grunt after he lands on the ground. I apologize quickly before rolling off of him and lie next to him.

I grin sheepishly at him, when he side-eyes me. “Whoops?”

We bust out laughing until were clutching our sides, tears rolling down our eyes. “Damn kid, you really got me. I haven't had someone surprise me like that in a while.”

I laugh, “I mean you just kept talking. I thought I was going to turn into dust and bones, standing there listening to you.”

“Oh really?” He leans over me with a fake growl and I laugh in his face.

“Yeah, old man.”

He leans his opposite arm on the grass on the other side of me, caging in my head. “Old man?! Who are you calling an old man, youngin’?”

I open my mouth, on the tip of my tongue a witty retort but his eyes hypnotize me with its bright, intelligent color. His eyelashes are short and stubby, perfectly matching the rest of him. His nose is wide, with a slight upturn and his lips are full and glisten from him licking his lips.

“Kaneki?” he whispers over my lips, his face impossibly closer.

I snap back to his eyes, to find them intense and full of question... and I don’t know how I'm supposed to answer. For the first time, someone is asking permission for them to touch me intimately. Throughout my life, everything was taken. My will, my virginity, my innocence, my hope. But I never lost me. Parts and pieces here and there were ripped out and shredded but not my spirit. And I think it's about time I got some of those things back. It’s time I got me back. All of me.

Firstly, by making my own decisions for once. Getting to choose who can take and touch my body. Maybe I'll get what I've been missing the last sixteen years of my life here. I feel like I'm at the top of a cliff with a rapidly moving river at the bottom. I know it will probably kill me but I also know in my heart, that it will ultimately be my salvation. That river will lead to paradise. Will you save me, Dulce?

I open my mouth slightly and Dulce glances at my lips before glancing back into my eyes, his still full of question. I close my eyes slightly and take my first real breath.

“Yes.”

His lips touch mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Feel?


	6. Feels?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up guy! Meeeeppp!!! I'm so excited. New things are happening. For the worse or for the better? Comment, like, share let me know what you think!

His lips are soft as they press against mine lightly. They rest on mine for a couple seconds before he pulls away and his eyes lock onto mine. When he sees I’m okay with it, his lips descend on mine again but with more pressure. I gasp at the tingle that goes down my spine and the slight burn that begins at my back. Taking advantage of my parted lips, Dulce slides his bottom lip between mine and captures my top lip between his. His hand cups my face, tipping it up so that he can deepen the kiss. His lips slide against mine and he tongues the seam of my lips. 

“Kaneki.” He whispers against me. 

I open my eyes slightly and lift my hand, sliding it over his buzz cut. “It’s okay. I like it.” 

He nods his head slowly, studying me to make sure that I'm telling him the truth. 

I smile. How could he know? How could he know that I need to give permission to be comfortable with this? 

I sigh and slide my hand to the back of his head. His lips press against mine again and I open them, tongue sliding out to touch his. 

He moans and the tingles in my spine intensify, ramping up the burning pattern that seems to be inflaming a part of my back. What is that? Why is my back burning? 

I’m distracted by his tongue entering my mouth and swirling around mine. My grip on him slides to the back of his neck and his moaning increases in volume. His hands slide into my hair and his body hovers over mine, his thick thighs holding my legs apart. 

Our tongues glide and duel in my mouth for dominance and my moan joins his as he surrenders to me and I take over the kiss aggressively. He shudders against me as I nip his lip and groans when it draws blood. I suck it into my mouth, pooling his blood on my tongue before pushing my tongue into his mouth, slathering his tongue with his blood before sucking on it. His grip on me moves to the grass as he grabs handfuls of it on either side of my head. His body grinds down against mine in a frantic rhythm. His mumbles my name between our lips and a snarl builds in my chest. 

My grip tightens on the back of his head and he moans in pain, as I dig my nails into his skin. He whimpers and the buildup in my chest explodes and I release the snarl into his mouth before I suck on his tongue painfully. He shouts and jerks against me and the burn on my back becomes searing. I cry out in pain, letting go of Dulce’s tongue as I arch up against him and his shudders start to subside. 

His head falls against my neck and I give a shudder as the burn on my back only intensifies. I squeeze my eyes shut and give another moan in pain. 

Dulce lifts his head and looks at me with slightly hazy eyes, “Kaneki?” 

Suddenly, there's a shout and Dulce is ripped off me. There’s snarling in the background and I turn my head to the side to see three wolves standing around a carmel-colored brown wolf, who’s crouch growling and snapping at the others menacingly. The others, a slim whitish, brown wolf with yellow streaked fur, a solid black wolf with fur so black it shines purple under the sun, and a dark brown wolf with large black spots in his fur, surround Dulce and crouch ready to attack. 

Berlin walks over, ignoring Dulce’s growling and crouches next to me. Dulce turns his growls on him but with one look from Berlin he backs down. He whines and then moves to the other side of my body, putting me between the enforcers and Berlin but close enough to jump into action if anything happens. 

Berlin kneels down and I gasp as the burning turns into searing jabs, as if someone was digging beneath my skin with a sharp, burning needle. 

“What’s going on Kanaki? Did Dulce do something to you? We saw him hunched over you but we don’t know what’s going on. If he touched you inappropriately let me know and ill handle it.” He glares at Dulce and Dulce pulls his muzzle back baring his teeth. 

I lift a shaking hand and press it on top of Dulce’s head. I grab his ear and give it a gentle yank. He looks at me and I give him a small smile. He lowers his head and inches closer to me before he plops down and licks my ear, then he lowers his head to his paws and whines. 

“It’s okay, Dulch. I...” I can’t finish as the burning turns into a fever pitch and I suddenly feel as if I’m being branded by a hot poker. I scream and turn onto my stomach to try and relieve the pain. It stops after a couple of seconds and I fall limp on the grass, breathing heavily. 

Dulce whines again and I glance at him to find his electric eyes staring at me in deep worry. I lift my arm tiredly and pet his nose softly in comfort as I try to catch my breathe. 

“What the hell is going on?” Remi exclaims, now that he’s shifted back. 

“I don’t know but I have a feeling it has to do with whatever this is on Kanaki’s back.” Berlin answers. 

Is there something on my back? Is that what the burning sensation is? 

I try to glance at whatever's on my back but it’s on the upper part and twisting flares up the burning pain, so I lay still. The other wolves gather around at Berlin’s comment and they all stare at my back. 

“What is that? A leaf?”, one of the others ask. 

“I don’t know. I don’t think so. It’s a tattoo of some kind.” Berlin turns my head toward him so I can see him. “Kanaki, did you have a tattoo on your back before you came here?” 

I shake my head. 

Berlin studies me. “Tell me what was going on between you and Dulce before we came over here.” 

I glance to the side at Dulce and I find his soulful eyes on me once again. I slide the hand that had been resting on his snout, between his ears and pet the silky fur there. 

“Nothing happened. Me and Dulce were kissing an-” 

“Wait, you were kissing?” Remi interrupts. 

“Not right now, Remi.” Berlin commands. Remi opens his mouth to protest but wisely closes it when Berlin sends him a look. “Continue.” His focus returns to me. 

“Like I was saying we were just kissing and then this burning sensation started on my back. I ignored it at first but then it started to get really intense.” 

Berlin narrows his eyes and observes my back inquisitively. “Burning how?” 

“Like someone was digging a hot needle into my back. Stabbing me repeatedly. And then at the end it was like a hot poker was burned into the outside of the area.” 

“What the hell?” another of the enforcers comment. 

Berlin nods, deep in thought. 

“What is it?” I ask him. “What’s on my back?” 

He looks into my eyes, “I don’t know. But it looks like a tattoo, I don’t know what of. But...”, he hesitates. 

“But what?” I ask, eyes wide. What’s happening to me? 

He sighs. “It looks like a tattoo that you got years ago. It’s healed.” 

I gape at him. “What? That’s impossible. I didn’t have any tattoos before and the burning just started. There’s no way its healed. I still feel the pain whenever I move.” 

Berlin frowns. He extends a hand over my shoulder and touches me in the middle of where I felt the burning sensation. I flinch and hiss, jerking away from him and glaring. 

“You're telling the truth.” 

My glare worsens, “Why would I lie?” 

He ignores my question and stands up. “Can you stand?” 

I nod reluctantly and take his hand tentatively as he offers it. He pulls me to my feet and I gasp as the burned skin pulls. I stand statue still until the pain passes. 

“Where are you taking him?”, Dulce asks, shifted. 

“To my sister.” Berlin stares him in the eye for a couple minutes before Dulce lowers his, though his head is still high. Berlin gives a small smirk and turns back to me, grabbing my arm lightly to lead me. “You coming?” 

Dulce looks up sharply in surprise but nods, following his Alpha toward the house. 

“Rowan, Kei continue on your patrols. Talk to no one about this unless I give you express permission, understand?” They both bow slightly in their wolf forms before they lope off into the woods. Berlin looks at Remi, who looks like he’s dying to continue with his earlier comments. Berlin lifts a brow, “Are you planning to cause trouble Beta? It’s still not underneath you to be running patrols all day as well.” 

Remi stares his Alpha in the eye before tilting his head slightly in deference. “No, Alpha. All the same, I think it’s best if I take a walk.” 

Berlin nods before leading me to the house. Remi walks away, shifting as he reaches the forest. 

I’ve never seen Remi act like that toward me. Is he mad that I kissed Dulce? Is he disgusted with me? Does he think I’m a whore now? I don’t want to lose Remi as a friend. He was the first person to treat me like an actual person since I came to the pack. He makes an effort to hang out with me and we always joke around. He brings me comfort when I need it and encouragement when I'm down. If I'm being honest with myself, I'd be devasted if Remi decided to never talk to me again. I consider him my first real friend. 

We walked into the house and Berlin marches me straight to the office Mariam keeps at the back of the house. Dulce walks into a side room where we keep spare clothes in case of unexpected shifts. Berlin knocks twice on the door before opening it and walking me in. Dulce soon follows, wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of blue basketball shorts, after a couple of minutes and closes the door. Mariam looks up from the book she was reading and watches us in curiosity. 

“What’s going on?”, she asks. 

Berlin drags me to the cushioned black leather examination table and helps me lie on my stomach with my back on display. Dulce pulls over the chair next to the table and holds my hand as Berlin explains to Mariam what’s been happening. Dulce looks over at me as he feels me staring and I smile shyly. He returns my smile and moves his chair closer before placing a kiss on the palm of my hand. 

“Let me see this.” Miriam walks over to us and looks at my back. “Wow, this is unbelievable. What is it supposed to be?” 

“Were not too sure.” Berlin comments, contemplating the mark on my back with his hand under his chin. 

“Looks incomplete.” Mariam says tracing is lightly. I hiss and Mariam looks at me sharply. “It still hurts?” I nod. “Looks fully healed, very interesting.” She lays her hand on my shoulder and a cool energy flows through me to my back, healing the pain. 

I gasp. “I know that you said you healed me before but...” 

She smiles at me, “Yes, I was gifted the power of a healer. I can heal most injuries by using the energy in your body to basically speed up the healing process, along with some other things.” 

“Whoa. That’s pretty cool. Is that like Berlins projection power, where he can speak even in his wolf form?” She nods. “Awesome.” 

She smiles before returning her attention to the marking on my back. “I’ve never heard of anything like this ever happening before. Are you planning to contact the counsel?”, she asks Berlin. 

He shakes his head, “No, I don’t want them to know about this unless absolutely necessary.” 

She nods, “And this didn’t show up until today after you kissed Dulce?” I nod with a blush. “Hmm, well we can hypothesize that this was caused by the kiss then.” 

Berlin nods observing me and Dulce. “I thought the same thing. Did something happen during the kiss?” 

I shrug looking at Dulce. He blushes brightly, squeezing my hand. “Well we kissed and Kaneki bite my lip.” 

“Bite your lip? Did he draw blood?” Berlin asks, eyes narrowed. Dulce nods reluctantly and Berlin and his sister share a look. “Alright, we need you guys to go over everything that happened before, during, and after the kiss. Don’t leave out the slightest detail. No matter how insubstantial.” 

Dulce sighs, “We were training. I was teaching Kaneki how to flip someone. He got impatient with my lecturing and decided to flip me. We ended up on the ground, I kissed him and we were kind of...battling for dominance wi-” 

“Wait.” Berlin interrupts. “Battling for dominance? While kissing?” Dulce nods and Berlin shares another look with Mariam. “I’ve never heard of an omega battling for dominance, especially in sexual situations. Usually they let the dominant partner take the lead.” 

“Really?” I ask, wrinkling my nose in distaste. Although I don’t have a lot of experience with actually being interested in sexual acts, I know that always being pliant and letting my partner lead isn’t my style. The fact that all omegas are expected to be like that and they actually are, disgusts me. 

Berlin gives a slight shrug, “Well that’s what I hear. I haven't had sex with any omegas so I can't say personally. Dulce?” 

I glance over to see Dulce nod, once again blushing. “Yeah, I was really surprised when he dominated the kiss because other omegas I’ve been with immediately accept my dominance. Especially since I’m an Alpha.” 

Everyone turns and looks at me and I scowl and sit up, crossing my arms. “Whatever. That just means that I'm not clique like every other omega.” I shrug arrogantly. 

Dulce smiles, “That you aren't.” 

Miriam hums in thought, “Is this special to him or do all male omegas behave like this? Have you gotten the information on male omegas back from the counsel yet, Berlin?” 

He crosses his arms, “No, it’s been delayed. I’ll have to find out why. Dulce, continue.” 

Mariam walks over to her desk and grabs a notepad and pen before she starts jotting stuff down. 

Dulce shifts uncomfortably and clears his throat, “Well after he bite my lip, he sucked on it and pooled the blood in his mouth I think. And he...um...shared it to me?” 

We both blush, him bright red. Berlin eyes me, scrutinizing me. What does he think of me? Does he think I’m a whore also? After all, he knows I was abused. Does he think I was exaggerating and crying rape? Well if he does then F him. I don’t have to explain myself to anyone, especially not him. I stare straight ahead as Dulce continues to recount what happened. 

“And then he got really, ah, aggressive and started nipping and sucking my lips and tongue. And he started digging his claws into my neck and sucked on my tongue really hard and I... uh... um” He clears his throat. “I came. And I thought you came with me but...” I shake my head not making eye contact. “Oh...well I felt him shuddering and stuff and then you yanked me off him.” 

“Wait you said claws. Did he shift partially?” Berlin asks. 

I look at him in confusion. All wolves can shift into their wolf forms, we can also do a partial shift where we can extract our claws and lengthen our eye teeth. Or at least I should be able to do this. Unfortunately, I've never been able to shift. Most wolves shift at the age of twelve, some even earlier if their wolf is strong. We usually shift on a full moon after we turn twelve, with the whole pack watching and eventually running with the newly shifted wolves under the moon till the sun rises. However, in my case I've never shifted. I hadn’t even run with the Masee pack on any of the mandated pack runs that are done every full moon. Though I doubt I would have been allowed to even if I was able to shift. 

The only reason I'm classified as an omega is because of the change in my scent when I turned ten. Usually when a wolf is ready for their first shift their scent changes as well and we know that they will shift under the next full moon, with me that never happened. 

“I can’t shift.” I say under my breathe. 

They all look at me. “What do you mean?” Berlin asks. 

I huff. ”I mean, I’ve never shifted before.” 

Their eyebrows race to the top of their heads, almost in sync. 

“Not ever?” Dulce asks with a confused frown. 

I shake my head rapidly. 

Berlin sighs and pinches his nose, squeezing his eyes shut. “Well this keeps getting better and better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Seal?


	7. Seal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones a little short buuuuuuuuuttttttt its awesome and the next chapter is going to be coming reeaaaaaaaaaaall soon cause I'm getting some vacation time so that means a lot more writing hopefully (fingers crossed i dont get lazy). If you've noticed i keep changing the next chapter title i'm sorry but i swear the next one is actually going to be called Friends? lmao its just hasnt seemed like the right time yet, plus Kanaki hasnt gone to school yet but, he'll be going real soon i promise. Any who, Enjoy!!!!!

Berlin pulls out his phone, “Hey kid, don’t you have school today? Your already late. Go shower and I'll drop you off at school.” 

I gape, “But what about the mark. What if the burning comes back?” 

He walks to the door, typing away on his phone. “Then we’ll handle it. I have the feeling you’ll be alright. Were not going to be getting anything solved today anyway. Dulce has patrol duty and I have some errands to run, we’ll return to this at a later date. For now, when you come home, I want you to come see Mariam so she can check you out and make sure you’ll be alright.” 

Mariam nods, “Actually let me check your vitals and examine you now, so we have a basis for when you come back later.” 

She walks across the room and starts opening and shutting drawers. Dulce stands and I look up at him. 

“Um, I guess I'll see you later?”, he rubs the back of his head awkwardly. 

“Sure. When do you get off? Patrol, I mean.” I ask him as Mariam comes over with a blood pressure cuff. 

“Uh, its six hour shifts with breaks in-between. But the route that I run doesn’t give me much time to come to the house, eat and get back out in time. But if you want, we can hang out after my shift, I have time off.” 

“Sure. Um, I have school and chores and stuff but after I’m free.” I stare at my lap blushing. 

“Listen, I'll give you his schedule Dulce. But don’t expect to hang out with him too much. I’m his guardian and he is still a kid. Actually, after your shift is over, I want you to come see me. We need to talk.” 

Dulce bows his head. “Yes, Alpha.” He looks to me and gives me a small smile before walking out of the room. 

I frown at Berlin and Mariam giggles as she sticks a thermostat under my tongue. 

“What?”, Berlin questions at our expressions. 

“Nothing, it's just that you went all I'm his dad, guardian and I'm gonna give you the talk before you touch my child, rawr. Haha.” Mariam laughs, slipping the thermostat out of my mouth and depositing the plastic tip in the garbage. 

“What?!”, Berlin sputters. “I don’t think of Kaneki as my son. I just... I want others to be careful with you. I don’t want you jumping into anything without being prepared. You’ve already been through enough...” He glances out the window for a couple seconds, and then walks out the door. “Come find me when you're ready to get a ride.” Then he’s gone. 

Mariam shakes her head with a smile. 

“What?” I ask. Why is she always smiling? 

“He’s just so cute, all flustered and stuff. Our big, bad Alpha.” She giggles, recording my results in the IPad. 

I shake my head, getting up from the table. I’ll never understand women. 

“Are we done?” 

She nods, still fiddling with the IPad. I walk toward the door. 

“You know...” I stop. “I was only teasing my brother about the dad stuff.” 

I turn and face her, “Yeah, I know.” 

She looks up from the IPad at me, “Really I’m doing it to help out our idiot Alpha.” 

“What? What do you mean?” 

She smiles, and walks over to her desk. ”Don't worry, you’ll get it eventually.” 

Women, forever cryptic and weird. They should come with warning signs and side effects. 

After standing there for a couple seconds with a stupidly confused look on my face, I walk out and up the stairs to my room. I really don’t understand anything that happened just now. Does Mariam think I’m mad at Berlin because he was worried about me? I can understand that. Under all that growl, power, and menace, Berlin is really a thoughtful Alpha that looks out for everyone in the pack. I strip and walk into the bathroom, turning on the shower and stepping in. 

Even though there's a hint of fear from everyone in the pack regarding the Alpha, I can see that they respect him a lot more. He welcomes people to come to him regarding any personal problems that they may have, of course that’s only if the problem can’t be solved by the enforcers that look over their designated share of the pack when they're on duty or by his betas. When he has time, he makes an effort to visit the school for the smaller kids so that they get familiar with him and learn to trust him. 

I’ve never seen or heard about Alpha Zaphiel doing that. His focus was always on power and the pack fearing him so that no one stepped out of line, instead of caring for the pack and their needs. 

Berlin is a great Alpha and he cares about me, not like a dad I don’t think but as a member of the pack. Maybe as a little brother that he has to take care of? I know I like him as an Alpha. I wouldn’t say he’s a nice guy because there's too much menace there to really be nice but he doesn’t use his intimidation against anyone. He jokes with me, well really he makes fun of me, but nothing to hurt my feelings. I don’t think he views me as a wimp or a crybaby or anything because I'm not and I would kick him in the nuts if he did, but I think he does it to toughen me up. 

I wash my hair and rinse off. This has to be the weirdest day. First, the kiss with Dulce, then the mysterious tattoo and now I have to worry about school. I groan, grabbing a towel and drying off. 

After the way everyone was acting when I went to pick up my books... Maybe I shouldn’t have been side-eyeing everyone. But they say first impressions are everything and watching the lives of others on TV and in movies most of my life, I know that high school can be either one of the best experiences of your life or the worst. And I've already been through enough bad experiences. I'm not going to let a bunch of hormone-filled, emotionally charged teenagers whose biggest hardship in their life is their mommy or daddy didn’t get them what they wanted or not having the newest gear or fashion. It’s just too shallow a concept when faced with torture and death. 

I walk into the closet and put on a pair of bleached, ripped at the knee light blue skinny jeans and a white t-shirt with rolled, short sleeves. Sliding into a pair of black vans, I grab my bookbag and make sure all my textbooks and supplies are all there. Slipping my schedule into my back pocket, I situate my bag on my back and walk back into the bathroom to brush out my hair and fashion it into a sophisticatedly, sloppy bun at the top of my head. Walking to the full-length mirror to the left of my bedroom door, I strike an overly macho pose, bulging non-existent muscles and walk out the door. 

I head to Berlin’s office to find him on the phone facing the window. I grab a seat on the ridiculously comfortable, dark blue suede couch to the right of his desk and prepare to wait. The office is very clinical while looking chic. Dark blue, comfortable looking chairs face the thick black oak desk, that sits in front of floor to ceiling glass windows that match the rest of the house. Antique looking lamps sit around the room and give the bare minimum room a comforting touch. 

Looking around, I know for a fact Berlin didn’t decorate the room, I giggle to myself. 

“What are you laughing at?” 

I look over at him to find him studying me as usual, head on his hand, body relaxed and a slight smile on his face. 

“Nothing.” I say, going for innocent. 

He gives his typical brow lift and smirks, “Oh yeah? Nobody laughs at nothing.” 

I shrug and make it a point to look anywhere but at him. In my periphery, I see him get up and walk around the desk. 

He sits next to me on the couch, a three-seater, sitting so close to me I'm practically smooshed against the armrest. 

“Hey!” 

“What?”, he asks, staring straight at me with a straight face. 

I glare at him, “What do you mean ‘what’? There's all that couch available and your all up on me. Slide over!” I push against his muscular arm, trying to get him to move. 

He slides grudgingly over about an inch and then leers at me. I glare even harder and he busts out laughing, holding his stomach he’s laughing so hard. I stare at him in amazement, I’ve never seen him laugh so hard. I smile despite myself, his laugh is too contagious. His whole aura seems to change, to brighten and draw you in like a black hole. I wonder why he doesn’t laugh like this more. Probably because it would make him more approachable, my sarcastic inner voice retorts. 

I push his shoulder hard as his peals of laughter start to peter out. “It wasn't that funny.” 

“What are you talking about kid, I’m a natural comedian.” 

I roll my eyes. “What happened to you and carrot top? Haven't heard about her in a while. You guys still a thing?” I blurt out. Now why would you ask him about that? I immediately want to fly through the windows and hope a shard breaks off straight into my heart. 

He sits back on the couch and rests his arm over the top. ”Worried about my love life, are you?” 

“Shut up. More like I'm worried you're not getting enough vagina and your starting to go delirious.” I retort crossing my arms. 

He laughs again and wraps his arm around my shoulder. “Awe now you're worried about my sex life. Don’t worry I won't go delirious, if anything I'll be way grumpier than everyone thinks I already am.” 

I laugh this time, “At least you don’t deny it.” He smiles down at me. “But you still haven't answered the question.” 

“What question?”, he asks trying to seem innocent. I don’t know why when he wouldn’t be able to pull off innocent if he was given a How to Seem Innocent for Dummies book. 

“You know what I’m talking about. Carrot top. Ring any bells?” I poke him in the chest and immediately regret it, as it feels like I just jabbed steel. I poke it again, curious if his muscles have any give. I wouldn’t be surprised if he was really a robot, with the purple eyes and steely personality. His muscles give slightly before seeming to reject my finger violently, as if disgusted that I would dare to touch it. 

Berlin looks on in exasperation, “What are you doing exactly?” 

I poke him so more, “Your just so hard.” I groan as soon as it leaves my mouth. Now why’d I have to go and say that? 

“That’s what she said. Awe man, you walked right into that one.” He even seems disappointed as he says it. 

“Your so immature. You didn’t have to say it. What are you thirteen?” I stick out my tongue at him. 

“Oh, now who’s thirteen?” 

Suddenly I feel fingers around my ribs and I shake my head a second too late. He starts tickling me and I bust out laughing, wiggling around like a dog with fleas. “Stop.” I breathe, though of course he ignores my request and keeps going. I’m laughing so hard that I can barely breathe and tears run down my eyes. I never thought being tickled would feel like this but now I know why people hate it. How dare he force me to laugh uncontrollably without my permission? By the time he stops, I’ve been practically screaming with how loud I'm laughing and begging him to stop. 

I lie against his chest as I try to catch my breath and I wipe my tears on his shirt in revenge. “You butt-munch.” I gasp in between my breaths. He laughs and looks down at me with an arrogant smile. I growl and grab him, yanking his body against mine and we end up on the floor, bookbag long discarded. We wrestle, me at the disadvantage, seeing as I'm underneath him and he weighs a ton. I wrap my legs around him and arch my back trying to flip him. 

He laughs in my face and I try harder. “That all you got pipsqueak.” he whispers in my ear. 

“Well maybe if you didn’t weigh three thousand pounds this would be more of a fair fight.” I respond, huffing and puffing as I struggle. 

He laughs again and rolls us, something I was struggling to do, and puts me in a headlock. 

“Well what are you going to do now, ging.” 

“Ging?!” I practically yell, as I fight harder to get out of the lock. 

Suddenly he groans and I still. “What?” I ask, glancing up and behind me. “Did I hit something important?” 

His eyes are closed and he looks like he’s concentrating really hard. “Oh, you hit something alright.” 

I frown, starting to feel bad that I started this and ended up hurting him. “Really? I'm sorry.” I rub the arm that’s around my neck, trying to comfort him. He opens his eyes and looks down at me. 

“Not your fault kid, you didn’t hurt me how you think.” 

I frown. How I think? Then I feel the lump that’s poking me in my butt. I wiggle and he groans again, tightening his arms around me. 

“What are you doing, kid?”, he asked in a strangled voice. 

“Uh, sorry. I was just...” I don’t finish. Just what? Making sure that it was a bulge poking me in the ass and not a plus-sized flashlight in his pocket? 

Berlin buries his head in my neck and breathes out slowly. “Just trying to kill me?” 

“Wha...No!” I blurt out. 

He chuckles and his lips brush my throat, sending flares of heat down my body and tingle to my balls. My body perks up and my heart starts to race, beating against my ribs as if it's trying to free itself of its cage. 

“Your hearts racing. Why does it always do that when your around me?” Berlin murmurs into my skin. 

I blush. So, he can hear when my hearts racing. Wolves have better hearing than humans but our hearing isn't so good that we would be able to hear someone's heart beating when they're across the room. However, it seems like Berlin is forever the exception. 

“I...” I start. Berlin shushes me and places a kiss on my neck. 

“It’s okay kid. Its normal. Everyone’s heart does that when they like someone.” 

I sputter, “What...like someone? What makes you think I like you?” 

He only chuckles, then nips my skin. I gasp and arch my back as the bite goes straight to my dick, blood filling it and strengthening faster than when Popeye has some spinach. 

Berlin moans, licking up my neck and nipping me behind my ear, as my ass rubs up against his hard dick. The scent of his precome is strong and permeate my senses, making it my whole world. My scent changes and my senses heighten, my sight becoming sharper, hearing heightened, none the less my only focus is my Alpha. 

My Alpha’s hand slides under my shirt and slides across my soft belly. I moan, low and long and my Alpha deep growl rings in my ears. “Omega.” 

“Alpha.” 

His teeth clamp onto my neck, teeth sharp in their shifted form. His hand slides past the waist band of my jean and I stretch my neck and arch my back further to give my Alpha better access. 

“Yesssss!”, I hiss and his teeth clamp harder, a step away from breaking skin. His fingers sliding through my pubic hair toward my hard-leaking cock. My ass’s inner muscles clench and my ass cheeks slide against one another, slippery with the slick leaking from my hole. I grab my Alpha’s arm so tightly my claws pierce his skin, his growl softening in contentment, knowing that soon his omega will be claimed. My ass clenches harder and my dick squirts precome at the thought. 

Soon, my Alpha will be all mine. No one and nothing will be able to take him away from me, I won’t let them. He’ll knot me and his hot seed will warm my cold eggs. I'll have his pups and he’ll be mine from this life onto the next. Him and me joined together forever. 

I moan as his hand wraps around my dick and his teeth draw blood as they start to pierce my- 

“Berlin, I wanted to-” Carrot-top walks through the door and freezes, eyes wide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Friends (I promise;) lml)


	8. Friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyyy!!!! So its safe to say I didnt get any writing done while i was on vaca. Did way too much partying and chillaxing but I said let me stop slacking and get this chapter out to you guys. Its been almost 2 weeks I think since you got a new chapter so. Hope you guys love it, more to come. As always make sure to like, comment, and share and also check out my other story!!

My skin vibrates with the ferocity of my Alpha’s snarl of annoyance at being disturbed in claiming his omega. I lift my hand and glide it through my Alpha’s hair in comfort never taking my eyes off of the blazing neon-highlighter headed bitch standing at the door staring at us, in opened mouth surprise. I snarl at her, the vibrations resonating from deep within my subconscious, seemingly from another entity all together. Something tries to unfurl in my body but its locked away by some unknown restriction. I just know if it could it would have long ago attacked the wannabe alpha-bitch at the door and soothed our Alpha’s duress at not being able to claim us.

Traffic-cone narrows her eyes at us and she sneers, “What the hell is going on here, Berlin? Why is this skinny tramp all over you? Did he put some type of omega spell on you because if he did, I will-”

She stops when we growl and try to lunge at her. Our skin tears on our Alpha’s teeth that still imbedded in us but we don’t feel the pain. We don’t give a fuck at this point, not even that were not at full strength yet. We could beat this bitch one handed, the whore just needs to be slapped around a little and she’ll be put in her place. She will never be the Alpha-bitch. She doesn’t even deserve to kiss our Alpha’s toes. She may feel she has some claim on our Alpha because he fucked her but I can tell he has no interest in her, as his scent on her and her on him is long gone. Our Alpha hasn’t fucked her or been interested in her for a while now.

“Kaneki!” Our Alpha yells as he tries to hold us back.

She steps back frightened, as she sees our Alpha having problems getting us under control. We smirk, teeth sharp in triumph at the fear we see in her eyes and smell coming off her skin. She should fear us. She is no match for us and will never be a match for us in a fight or when it comes to our Alpha’s affections. The most he cares about the whore is her being a member of the pack, nothing more.

At our smirk, her scent changes to anger and her sneer is back in place. “Yeah control this mangy animal. It's probably feral and needs to be put down, Berlin. I’ve heard male omegas can turn crazy if they're not practically raped every day. That's probably why his old pack didn’t want him. They got tired of his constant whining need for more-”

Berlin’s snarl rumbles through the room, setting off vibrations. Lamps shake on side tables and the lights flicker for a second. Traffic cone stumbles back as the floor vibrates under her feet and she has to hold onto the wall to keep from tripping over the doorway. A glass tumbler sitting on a side table tips over and smashes on the floor, shattering into a hundred tiny glass shards.

She looks up, fear permeating from her pours and whimpers as she tries to suppress the need to bow to our Alpha, as his continued snarl changes pitch and commands all lower beings to bow before him. She struggles for a couple seconds but eventually succumbs to the powerful command of our Alpha.

I can only guess that the reason we’re not on our knees is because our Alpha is holding us. _No_ , says my inner voice, _we_ _are_ _equal_ _to_ _our_ _Alpha_ _as_ _he_ _is_ _a_ _part_ _of_ _us_ _and_ _we_ _are_ _a_ _part_ _of_ _him_. _We_ _temper_ _him_ _and_ _he_ _provides_ us _strength_ , _along_ _with_ _our_ _other_ _mates_. _In_ _order_ _for_ _us_ _to_ _properly_ _temper_ _our_ _Alpha_ , _so_ _that_ _he_ _cannot_ _take_ _advantage_ _of_ _our_ _power_ , _his_ _voice_ _of_ _command_ _will_ _never_ _work_ _on_ _us_.

Our Alpha’s arms tighten around us, commanding our full attention. We turn and gasp at the sight of the thunderous anger on our Alpha’s face, he is pissed.

“You will never, ever talk about Kaneki like that again, beta. Don’t speak on something you know nothing about because it will have you looking stupid. Now you will respect Kaneki and everyone else in this pack, regardless of status or what you may think of them. Actually, I think you’ve gotten too comfortable here. Did you forget that your father was a farmer and the only reason I took you in, after he died is, because he was a good friend of mine? I've been having others look after his house and the land I bestowed upon him after he requested to join my pack, but I think it’s time you take up your responsibilities as his daughter and a farmer, Rachel.” Our Alpha decrees, like a king to a lowly peasant who has forgotten their place.

Our inner walls clench and our cock hardens to half-mast at seeing our master speaking to the bitch as the common whore that she is. Her mouth is once again open in surprise and gapes, opening and closing like a goldfish. Ha! Perfect name for the chick. _Rachel_ _just_ _doesn’t_ _have_ _the_ _same_ _ring_ _to_ _it_.

“But... but...”, she exclaims, still on her knees, tears swimming in her eyes.

“What?” Our Alpha asks, going in for the kill, arrogance and anger lit in his almost glowing amethyst eyes. “You thought because I put my dick between your legs that’s supposed to change something for you?”

“Yes!” she practically screams. “I thought you cared about me. I thought we had a connection. I-” Tears leave rolling tracks down her eyes, black from the mascara lining them.

His voice softens but the sneer never leaves his face, “Listen, I put my dick between a lot of things. That doesn’t mean I have a connection with them. If that were true, my jeans would have way more rights to me than you would. I do care for you Rachel, but as a friend. Maybe even as a little sister. Fucking you was a mistake but it needed to be done so we could realize that there is no connection between us. I know we aren’t meant to be and I’m pretty sure you know it too. I don’t want to lead you on.” The sneer finally leaves his face and he sighs as she breaks down, clutching her face as she sobs. “Listen, you need a change of scenery. Go back to the farm. I heard you haven't talked to your mom in a while. Go back to her, I know that she misses you.”

Rachel nods as Mariam walks into the hallway. She examines us, me in Berlin’s arms and gives a nod, that stupid smile on her face. “Come on, sweetheart.” She lifts Rachel into her arms as she continues to sob into her neck and they walk back down the hall.

Berlin visibly wilts and sags into the couch. Sitting me on his lap, he wraps his arms around my waist and buries his face in my neck breathing out a sigh. I turn in toward him and pet his head, thinking.

Was he actually going to claim me if Rachel hadn't walked in? And what about the presence that seems to have sunk back into the part of my mind I never seemed to notice before? Why did it decide to let its presence be known now?

Well to that I do know the answer. It's because of Berlin, our Alpha. Weve been waiting for him for a long, long time. I don’t understand that because sixteen years isn't that long of a wait when it comes to wolves but I have the feeling it's been longer than sixteen year for this presence. A lot longer.

What does all this mean? My brain hurts with all that’s happened. This has to be the longest day in history and I still have to go to school.

As if hearing my thoughts, Berlin raises his head and we stare at each other. I give him a small smile of understanding and tentatively kiss him on the cheek in comfort.

He caresses my face with his big hand, almost lovingly. “Oh, Kaneki. My sweet omega.”

He lowers his head, tipping mine up with a thumb under my chin, and captures my mouth in a searing kiss. I open my mouth and moan into his, surrendering immediately to him. He laughs smoothly before caressing my tongue and exploring every possible hidden crevice of my mouth. My nipples harden as I surrender to his will and I rub my chest against him, trying to soothe the ache. His arm around my waist makes a slow slide up my body, sliding past my ribs and leaving a trail of heat as his hand makes it to my nipple and his thumb rubs back and forth across it.

I sigh into his mouth, tongues wrapped around each other as if they are long lost lovers. My body purrs and I melt into him, arms around his neck, sifting and grabbing his hair at every run of his thumb across my hard nipple. I cry out as he presses his nail into my plump nipple, shuddering as my hard cock thumps against the zipper of my pants. It thumps against it again as Berlin rubs the pad of his thumb over my nipple to soothe it, incensed that its trapped in the confines of my pants.

Berlin detracts his mouth from mine and observes my glazed over eyes and heaving breathes. His pupils blown wide and swallowing the purple, wet lips leering.

“Look at you, practically on the edge of cuming and we’ve barely started.” I try to glare but I know it has no effect on him as he only smirks back at me. He grips me under the arms and helps me stand, as he rises himself. “Come on. I still have to take you to school.”

I whimper but he ignores me. Straightening my clothes, he then grabs my backpack and slides it over my shoulders. He goes to the desk, grabs his phone and keys before leading me out the door and down the stairs to the garage, where we keep most of the pack vehicles for the house and the surrounding pack members who might need them.

We walk over to a burgundy matte Range Rover and get in.

“I’m starting to think your favorite color is burgundy.” I pull the seatbelt over my shoulder and buckle in.

He looks over at me as he starts the car, “Why would you say that?”

I roll my eyes and don’t bother to answer. As intelligent as our Alpha is, he can be kind of thick about certain things.

We ride together in a comfortable silence, something I’m used to doing with Berlin. I’ve learned that the Alpha like to take this time to contemplate things and go over all his pack responsibilities and deadlines he might have.

My thoughts turn to Remi and what I'm going to say when I talk to him. I just know that he’s mad at me and that makes me mad at myself. I make a promise to myself that when I get back home, I'm going to find him and plead with him to not give up on me. He's my best friend and I feel that he’s disappointed in me.

I can understand that. After all, it wasn’t all that long ago that I wanted my life to end due to the constant abused from the Masee pack. And here I am sucking face with Dulce and rubbing myself all over Berlin. I wouldn't be surprised if Remi thought I was a slut and wanted nothing to do with me but I know that I have to move on. And if for me to do that, that means letting other people that I'm interested in get to know me both emotionally and physically, then I'll do that. For some that means I'm a whore but for me that mean moving on and cleansing the scars that the Masee pack has left on my body and my soul.

As much as Berlin and Remi have been taking care of me, I have to learn how to take care of myself. Because at the end of the day, the person who will have my back in any and every situation is me.

“We're here.” Berlin announces. I nod and prepare to get out. “Kaneki.” I turn back to him. “When you get back were going to have a talk about everything. So be prepared for that.”

I bite my lip and nod, heart jittering with nervousness. He leans over and gives me a peck on the lips. “No, need to be so nervous. You're not in trouble. I just think it’s important to set some boundaries. Your sixteen and though you’ve been through a lot and are very mature because of it, you still have a lot to learn.”

“Okay.” I whisper, looking into his arresting eyes.

He smirks, grabbing his phone. “Now get going, its third period. I’m going to call principal Neft and let him know that your first two periods are to be excused.”

I hitch my bag higher on my shoulders. I step out the car and close the car door, giving a wave through the window. He pulls off and I walk through the school doors, pulling my rumpled schedule out of my back pocket so I can see what class I have for third period. For third, I have algebra with Ms. Macarth, room 212. I walk down the hall headed toward the stairs, when principal Neft turns the corner and walks down the hall toward me.

“Ah, Mr. Mooney. Alpha Berlin already informed me of what's going on. Let me escort you to your next class and then I will have someone with a similar class schedule show you around and escort you to your other classes.”

“Yes, sir.” I respond as I follow him up the stairs and down the hall to my math class.

He knocks on the door then opens it, walking behind the desk to where Ms. Macarth is in the middle of writing math symbols on a dry board. She’s a slight woman with large square glasses and short brown hair. While principal Neft explains to her what's going on, I take the time to study my classmates. The class is made up of around twenty students and they all seem to be studying me the same way I am them. Most have a blank expression, just happy that theirs a disturbance to the lesson, while others sneer or smile at me once we make eye contact.

The principal pats me on the shoulder on his way out, jolting me out of my observations and wishes me good luck, closing the door on his way out. I turn to the teacher as she addresses me.

“Mr. Mooney, is it? Why don’t you sit next to Mr. Los. Lynn please raise your hand so Mr. Money knows where to go.” With that she turns back to the lesson.

A guy with curly hair on the left side of the room toward the back raises his hand with an easy smile and I walk toward him, taking the seat next to him. I pull out a notebook and the math textbook that was assigned and look over at his book, trying to find the page were on.

“Three sixty-seven.”, he whispers.

I nod and flip to the page, jotting down the notes the teacher has on the board. Luckily, I know everything that she’s going over. Being locked in a room 24/7 with nothing to do, I turned to studying and reading books that I could get from the guards and my “visitors”.

“Hey.” My neighbor whispers while glancing at the teacher to make sure she not paying attention to us. “Your name is Kaneki, right?”

“Yeah.” I affirm glancing at the teacher as well.

“Names Lynn. I've seen you around with the Alpha and Beta a lot. You came into the pack a couple weeks ago from the Masee pack, didn’t you?”

I side eye him, “How do you know that?”

He grins. “My mom’s an enforcer. She was with Alpha Berlin when he went to go see the Masee pack. Told me that he brought you back with him.”

“Oh yeah? What else did she tell you?” I ask, suspicious.

He shrugs, looking down as if he’s jotting something in his notebook as the teacher looks in our direction. Once the coast is clear he whispers, “That's it. Just that the Alpha brought back a male omega and that he’s your guardian.” I nod and he continues, “You live in the Alpha Mansion, right? A couple cute chicks live there.” With that he gives a crude eye wiggle.

I hide my head in my book to hide my laugh and glance at him to find him smirking at me. I shake my head as I jot down a few more notes.

“I wouldn’t know man. I haven't met that many people in the house, so I haven't seen any cute chicks. Sorry to disappoint.” I add at the frown that overshadows his smile for a second. But soon his smirk reappears.

“That's okay. To make it up to me you should invite me over.”

I give him a dubious smirk. Who does this guy think he is? Just inviting himself over. The kids crazy.

“No, I’m serious.” He pleas when he sees he’s losing me. “I can catch you up on all the notes and everything that you’ve missed so far. We have a test this week and in a couple of the other classes that we have. It'll be a win-win for both of us.”

I roll my eyes. More like a win for him. I looked over the textbook and syllabus for this class a couple days ago and I know everything that she’s taught so far. I don’t need any help with studying. He just wants to cruise chicks at the house, or the Alpha Mansion as he calls it.

“Come on, man. I'm trying to be friends here. We can help each other out.”

I scrutinize him, “What would I be getting out of this. I don’t need any help studying. From my point of view, you would be reaping all the benefits of our ‘friendship’.”

He grins in triumph. “I’m glad you asked. See, I can let you know everything you need to know regarding everyone in the pack. Gossip, scandals I know them all. I can be the insider for all you need to know when it comes to school and with the pack. For example, I can tell you that half of the school population already hates you while the other half want to get close to you because they know that your close to the Alpha and the first Beta. Even the teachers are going to be wary of you because of your connects.”

 _Is_ _that_ _so?_ Well I'm not surprised. From the reception I got when I came to the school to get my books, I was kind of expecting it. What I am surprised at, is that the staff would be wary of me because of my relationship with Berlin and Remi. Then again, I can understand, everyone wants the favor of the Alpha and those closest to him.

It might not be such a bad idea to have Lynn as a friend. I would have to be wary of him because he is a gossiper, something I'm not a big fan of but that also makes him a wealth of information on the rest of the pack.

“Come on, man. I'm a good friend, I promise. And I can tell you need a good friend because as great as it is to have the Alpha at your back, he’s not at school with you. Plus, I'm a cool guy to hang with and you look like you’re a killer at video games.”

I frown. “Why are you trying so hard to be my friend?”

He shrugs as the bell rings and everyone jumps up, eager to get out of the room.

“I just have this feeling that we were meant to be friends. Maybe it’s a sign from the wolf gods or something. Plus, we have a super similar schedule, so we’ll be seeing a lot of each other.”

I pack my bag and stand up. “How do you know my schedule?”

He smirks and puts his arm around my shoulder, leading me out of the room and into the crowded hallway. “Because I’m you’re assigned tour guide. See, what’d I tell you? A sign from the gods.”

I scoff and follow him down the hall, shaking his arm off my shoulders. I may not trust him but what does it hurt to see where this leads. I don’t know about inviting him to the house but it’d be nice to hang out with some people my own age and learn more about the people in the pack.

“Alright, fine. Lead on my good man.”

He claps and does a little skip. “Awesome. Well then, let me give you the grand tour on the way to our next class.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for next episode: New crush alert and he's named after one of my favorite anime characters!! He may just be another boo thang for Kanaki we'll see. Make sure to keep count of how many he has so far and who you think may be added to the list. God, I love harems. Tee hee <3
> 
> Next chapter: Full moon?


	9. Full Moon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, I've got a Mother's day special for you bitches! (Not literally on the bitch thing though lol) But yeah i spent all day writing this since i couldnt spend Mothers day with my mommy. Hope you guys enjoyed Mother's day with yours!! Any who you guys can also follow me on FB @Jayy Akira whoop whoop and i'll start posting about my stories on there more and giving you guys updates on everything. Feel free to message me on FB and as always comment under the work as well and like and share! But i really love to hear from you guys! especially cause i dont have a job right now lmao so I aint doing shit and am living broke at the moment. So you know i'll respond lol
> 
> As usual i hope you guys enjoy! Tah tah :)

Lynn leads me around showing me our other classes, the library, and computer lab; letting me know what the best staircase to use is and some of the people to avoid at all cost. Either because their bad news or just don’t like me and have made in well known in the couple of days since I came to pick up my books. I shrug at this, not everyone is going to like me and I already know and accept that. High school is the prerequisite to the viciousness of life. Either it's going to chew you up and spit you out or its going to be the best experience of your life, where you make everlasting friends and relationships. 

Lynn shows me my locker and lets me know where to find the combination on my schedule. I try out the lock but don’t bother putting any books in because class is soon to start. Suddenly I hear a bang a little down the hall and turn, as everyone else in the hall has, to find a tall guy with spikey hair pushing another guy around his height up against a locker. The guy against the locker looks pissed, in a snarled-face staring contest with spikey head guy. Suddenly he leans into the guy pushed against the locker and whispers something in his ear. The longer he talks the angrier Locker Guy gets until he’s practically growling and foaming at the mouth, he’s so pissed off but he continues to listen to what Spikey Hair has to say. 

Eventually, Spikey Hair pulls off and stares the guy in the eye for a couple of seconds before whispering something else in Locker Guys ear that makes him pale suddenly. Spikey Hair pulls back again with a meaningful scowl for Locker Guy before walking down the hall towards us, his crew of two falling in on either side of him, heads held high like kings to the high school throne.  

As they pass by us Spikey Hair looks directly in my eyes, staring for a couple of seconds with deep, caramel-brown eyes before he smirks and leans in to what one his friends are animatedly telling him. I notice that his hair has green highlights throughout that I doubt anyone but him would be able to pull off so well. 

Soon everyone falls out of their frozen states and starts to run off to class now that the confrontation seems to have ended. Locker Guy follows Spikey Hair’s posse down the hall with his eyes before hitching his bag higher on his shoulders and walking in the opposite direction, shoving people out of his way as he passes. 

“What the hell was that about?” I ask Lynn as I shut my locker and reapply the lock. 

Lynn sighs and rest his arm on my shoulder again as he takes us in the direction Spikey Hair went. I sigh inwardly as Lynn clearly hasn’t gotten the message about all the touching. 

“That my friend is alpha politics.” 

At my eye roll, he laughs and guides me into our classroom and to seats identical to the ones we had in our previous class. I shrug my bag off my shoulders and get my supplies prepared for when the class starts. 

“You see. There are quite a few alphas in school this year together. And with so much testosterone flowing things can get pretty violent. So, to try and avoid that as much as possible there's kind of an alpha hierarchy.” 

The teacher soon walks in and get right to the lesson not wasting time on any new kid introductions and I immediately like him for that. The guy is pretty young, around his mid to late twenties and a blond and buff alpha. His tucked in button-down white shirt and tight khakis chinos barely adhere to the teacher dress code, the way he wears them. He has every female in attendance’s rapt attention, sighing dreamily anytime he glances at them and practically fainting when he calls on them. I chuckle as a girl practically wets herself when he tells her she’s correct. 

I tune back into Lynn and nod for him to continue, as I continue to jot down notes. 

“So, the hierarchy is based on power and influence. Whether from family influence in the pack or how popular they are with the student body and with all the teachers. For instance, the pointy haired Asian kid behind us that we saw in the hall earlier, is pretty high up in the hierarchy. Actually, more like he’s at the top. Gon’s parents are pretty cool with the Alpha and 1st Beta and are two of the Alpha’s most trusted advisors. It also doesn’t hurt that their rich as shit and are part of the founders who contributed to the building of the pack lands. But what makes him so popular is that he doesn’t let his parent influence go to his head like a lot of others around here. He's friendly with pretty much everyone, betas and omegas alike. A lot of other alphas don’t like him because they think that he’s playing everyone to get the upper hand but he’s not. He's just naturally charismatic. I don’t know. He just has a draw even to me, I feel it. Maybe it’s the power. They say that he’s been the most powerful alpha born since Alpha Berlin but I don’t think he’s as strong as him-” 

“Mr. Lynn is there something you want to share with the class? You’ve been mighty chatty with our new student. I don’t want to think that you're being a bad influence on him or him on you.” He looks back and forth between us, probably calculating if he’s going to need to split us up. 

Lynn shakes his head rapidly and waves his hands from side to side in a comically fast motion. “No sir. No sir. Just filling him in on some of the previous notes that he needed, that all. Just being a good neighbor.” 

The teacher stares him down for a minute before smiling, “If you say so but why don’t you wait until after class and if Mr...” He glances down at a paper that I’m guessing is the attendance sheet for a second. “Kaneki, has any questions, he’s more than welcome to raise his hand and ask them. Right Mr. Kaneki?” He asks me with a pointed stare. 

“Yes, sir.” I reply. 

He nods then gets back to the lesson, Lynn breathing a big sigh of relief. I give him an ironic smile. “You can finish letting me know all the tea at lunch.” I whisper. 

He nods and keeps his head down the rest of class, flashing me smiles from time to time. 

Although we agreed to meet up for lunch, it never happens. My class before lunch, the only class that I don’t seem to have with Lynn, the teacher decides to use my lunch period to catch me up on the syllabus since we have a test the next day and he doesn’t want me to fail right off the bat. Even though I insisted that I read up on the previous notes and would be prepared for the test, he disregarded anything that I had to say. I had to sit through a forty-five minute condensed lesson. To say I was annoyed would be an understatement considering I knew everything that the lesson compiled of. 

I walk out of the classroom as the bell rings hungry and annoyed. So, when I'm bummed hard enough to make me stumble and fall, I go from annoyed to pissed in two point five seven seconds. 

“Watch where the fuck you're going omega whore.” My bumper sneers down at me. 

I look up to find none other than Locker Guy standing over me, sandy hair and black-eyed handsomeness distorted by the ugly expression on his face. As if I am the scum of the earth and he’s disgusted that I had the nerve to be created. 

I stand up slowly and shrug off my bag, looking up at the outlet for me to take out my anger. He smirks down at me when he’s sees that I'm prepared to fight, confident in our size difference. 

“Oh looky, the omega has some backbone because he’s been up the Alpha’s ass.” He comments to the crowd that has gathered around us, many smirking in response and laughing, encouraging him. “Well, I don’t know where the hell you came from omega but you're going to learn around here that you should bow to your betters.” 

Pushing through the crowd comes Lynn, who immediately pales when he sees me facing off against the alpha. His eyes widen as we make eye contact and I shake my head minutely, refusing the question of help in his eyes. He gulps then his face hardens in support and edges closer to me in case I end up needing help. From behind him I see Spikey Hair and his friends pushing through the crowd. He sees Locker Guy and immediately clenches his jaw in anger. Locker Guy looks over and his smirk slips for the barest second before it comes blazing back, malicious intent in his eyes as he looks back at me. 

“Well omega bitch? I don’t see you bowing down. You should be getting on your knees before me.” 

Spikey Hair steps forward, clearly prepared to step in. Before he can, I shrug. “Maybe I would if I the person in front of me  _was_  better than me. But...” I look him up and down, critically. “I’m not too impressed.” 

Spikey hair steps back with a smirk and crosses his arms, prepared to watch the show. Locker Guy growls and bares his teeth at me like an animal. 

“Who the fuck do you think your talking to? If I wanted to, I could fuck you right here in this hallway and no one would do a thing to stop me. Then we’d see who’s impressive then, wouldn’t we?” 

I give a toothy smile, more a baring of teeth of my own. “I’d like to see you try. Then we’d see who’d be who’s bitch. You do look the type who like to be on his knees with his mouth full. Am I right?” 

The crowd cracks up, surprised to see the mouthy male omega packs a lot more attitude than they first thought.  _That’s right. I'm not going to let some wannabe popular asshole,_ _bully_ _me. He’s going to learn the hard way that small doesn’t equal weak. It never will again._  

He roars and comes at me fist raised. I easily side step him, making him collide with the locker in his clumsy rush. He pushes off and comes at me this time to grab me. I side step again and grab his arm, kneeing him in the stomach hard. He gives a hard gag bending over, I kick him in the back of the knees and wrench the arm that I grabbed behind his back. I grab his elbow and wrench it up, almost to the breaking point and he screams in pain. 

 I get close to him so he can see me in his periphery, “See, what did I tell you. You look so much better on your knees screaming.” I skim my nose up the side of his neck, inhaling the sweet, sourness of his fear sweat. My voice deepens, “You look so good, but smell even better. Like...prey.”  

He whimpers and his scent sours even more, fear and hatred in his eyes. I smirk and release him as his eyes widen in fear at whatever he sees in my eyes, when we make eye contact. I stand and he scrambles away from me as a staff member surges through the crowd breaking everyone up and urging them to get to class. My hand is grabbed suddenly and I'm yanked into the crowd rushing to get to their next class. I look up as I pass Spikey Hair and he gives me a chin lift and a mini smirk with dimples before disappearing into the crowd again. 

Lynn stops dragging me once we get to the classroom door which we push in, filing in with the four or five other people entering the class under the disapproving eye of the teacher. We take seats, this time me and Lynn split up as the class is separated into groups. Lynn drops my bookbag by my desk and leaves me with a meaning full look in his eyes that means were going to be having a long talk later. I sigh and look out the window waiting for the adrenaline to finally calm, ignoring the stares that I'm getting from classmates.  

I know if I wasn’t the talk of the school before, I'm the big talk of it now. I close my eyes and silently thank Berlin for forcing me to train with Dulce because if I hadn’t that situation would have had a totally different ending. I know I'm going to have a bigger target painted on my back now that I've taken down an alpha.  And he’s one that seems to have a problem with other alphas as well if the confrontation earlier with Spikey Hair was anything to go by. I didn’t think that when I made a lasting impression in school it was going to be this big of one, but I can't go back now. 

Now that everyone knows that I can defend myself, the rest of my experiences here will go one of two ways: either people are going to pick fights with me to see if they can best me or their going to keep their distance from me now that they know I'm no one to mess with. Though I doubt option number two is going to happen so soon, more like more people are going to challenge me before I get their respect and the reputation. 

I sigh again and get my notebook and a pen out of my bag as silently as possible. Though I hear nothing the teacher says. 

Once class is done, I pack up slowly and wait for everyone to clear out before I get up and make my way to the door, where Lynn is waiting. Instead of asking me a hundred questions as I'm expecting him to, he silently walks me to my locker and tells me to put all of my heavy ass textbooks in it. Complaining that my bookbag is “heavy is fuck, dude”.  

We continue walking down the hall in silence, ignoring all the whispers and stares directed at us as we get to the next class, that we also have together. When he said we shared a lot of the same classes he wasn’t kidding, we share every class but one, and that's the one we have before lunch. 

We sit together again and I slouch in my chair, glad it’s the last class of the day. _I can’t wait to get out of here and sleep for about twelve hours, I'm so exhausted._  

“Been a hell of a day, hasn’t it?” Lynn comments with a tired smile, as if I projected my thought. 

“You can say that again.” 

He nods, “Hey, you want to come over today? Play some games?” 

“I would, man but I’m supposed to be having a talk with Berlin when I come home. Can I take a raincheck?” 

“No problem, bro. Bad talk or a good talk?” 

“Huh?” 

“Is it a bad talk with the Alpha or a good one?” 

“Oh. Uh...I’m not too sure. I think it’s a good one but we’ll see.” 

He nods, “If you want to talk about it or about anything bro just give me a call, okay?" He scribbles his number on a piece of paper and hands it to me. I look at it before folding it and putting it in my pocket.  

“You got it.” 

He gives me a quick smile, then were focused on the board and the lesson. 

Once school ends and we exit the school, I see the Range Rover parked out front. I wave to Lynn and promise to call him later before hopping into the car. However, instead of finding Berlin as I expected, I find Remi sitting in the driver's seat. I freeze for a second but snap out of it when he tells me to buckle up and pulls out of the parking lot. 

I breathe in his strong, raw woodsy scent. Strong as if he came right from running in the woods into the car, his wolf prominent. I instantly calm and melt into the seat, though my heart is beating a mile a minute, not expecting us to confront each other until I went to him and apologized. Looks like Remi decided to flip the script and come to me, whether for a confrontation or with accusations is to be determined. 

“So, how was your first day of school?” he asks in his deep, smooth voice. It makes my heart jump just hearing it. 

“It was...” I pause, not sure if I should tell him the truth or try to play it off. I take a chance, hands clenched around my thighs. “It was pretty eventful.” 

He glances over at me then back to the road. “Really? Tell me about it, picante.” 

I smile, knowing that with the nickname were going to be okay and I made the right decision. I relax and give him the play by play, with his growls, laughs, and comments thrown in from time to time. By the time I'm finished there's a big smile on my face and a matching one on his. 

“I knew you were going to stir things up, picante. But I honestly think the pack needs it. You know it's not that long ago that Berlin took over the pack from his father. But before he did things were a lot different. Things were pretty similar to how it was in your old pack, in the sense of status being a really big part of how successful one could be and their place in the pack. And though Berlin is making a lot of progress in changing that, it’s not going to happen overnight. I think what the pack needs is a big change and to see the support of Berlin and me and the enforcers supporting this change. And I think that you were meant to be that change, Kaneki.” 

 I watch him, taking in everything that he’s saying, though I have huge doubts that I'm supposed to be the big influence that’s going to change how the pack is and behaves. 

“I know your doubting what I'm saying but just listen. First things first, is you’re a male omega. Which is less than five percent of the omega population and even less in the whole wolf population altogether. You’ve had to grow up faster than most people in the world. And you know of the horror that people try to hide in the basement and in their souls. And through all this, you're not jaded or at least you're not totally jaded.” He chuckles. “But it takes a strong shinning soul to get up on your feet and stay there. Now that you know that there are monsters out there, you don’t have as much fear because you know that there is much worse out there than people around here think. You stand up for yourself and others and are willing to defend them from anyone regardless of their status as omega, beta or alpha. No matter if they might be bigger or stronger than you, you will put them in their place and add a side of kickass because you're not someone to fuck with. And Berlin and I and everyone else will defend that to the ends of the Earth. Now I'm not telling you that you're going to have to defend everyone but you bring this charisma and uniqueness that I think everyone else needs shined on them. They need to know that the status quo isn't the end all be all because I have the feeling that, if we don’t evolve as a pack, all of this, all of us...is going to come crumbling down around us and I don’t think we're going to be able to get back up from that.” 

He parks in the garage and turns to me, grabbing my hand. “And I want to say I’m sorry about overreacting earlier and acting like a child. Stomping off because I was jealous. I'm a grown man but you’re a lot more mature than your age would suggest and I felt pretty stupid storming off once my head cleared. But I'm hoping that you'll forgive my immaturity this one time, Kaneki.” 

He grabs my other hand and press a kiss to the back of each before looking imploringly into my eyes. I look down shyly at my hands engulfed in his huge one. “You were jealous? I thought...I thought you thought I was a slut or something.” 

He lets go of one of my hands to tip my head up and stares deep into my eyes with such intensity, I'm scared I’m going to be scorched by the fire I see there. “I will never see you as a slut no matter what you do. You can sleep with a thousand guys or girls and I wouldn’t give a got damn and you shouldn’t either. As long as you have respect for yourself and take care of yourself and it’s consensual then you shouldn’t care about anyone else’s opinion of you except your own. It doesn’t matter, who they are. Okay?” 

I nod and try to wipe away the tear that leaks from my eye. He lifts his thumb and wipes it away before rubbing his wet finger over my bottom lip. I open my mouth and lick the wetness from my lip and his thumb before sucking his thumb into my mouth. I look up at him through my lashes, at his groan, to see his expressive eyes smoldering at me. 

“God, kid. You’re the best temptation. You can have the purest man sinning without a second thought. Your beautiful in and out, picante. And if anyone says the opposite then their jealous.” He removes his thumb from my mouth, I line of my spit following. He sticks his thumb in his mouth spit and all, all while never taking his eyes off of mine. 

My eyes shutter, dick so hard that it’s almost painful.  _God, this man. And he says I'm tempting._  Remi opens the car door and disrupts the lusty air that started to fill the car.  

“Come on. I’m pretty sure Berlin is waiting for us.” 

I give a groan of my own, though nothing like Remi’s and follow him out of the car. 

As we walk into the house, he grabs my bag and puts it on his own shoulder before placing his arm around my shoulders. “So, the full moon is coming up in two weeks. You excited? It’ll be your first run with the pack.”  

I shrug, “I don’t know. I've never been on a run before.” 

He looks at me in surprise, stopping us in the hallway. “Never been, as in ever?” At my nod, his mumbles some unintelligible words that sound a lot like Spanish curses before pushing us forward again. “I swear I’m going to kill them.” He whispers to himself before pushing the door to Berlin’s office open. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you guys catch one of my fave anime characters other than Kaneki of course? Love him!!! Might even add his bestie as one of his crew!!! Woohoo<3
> 
> Next Chapter: Boyfriend?


	10. Boyfriend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, guys sorry that i havent posted a new chapter in a little while. Just started a new job. But i was like i cannot abandon my ppl so here it is!! No sexy times this chapter buuuuuutttttt there are possibilities for the next one!!
> 
> I did get a comment about beta readers and i thought that was a really good idea. Just because i try to self edit which i do right after i finish writing but i miss a lot of stuff that way. And even when i go over it again a few days later i still see a bunch of shit that still needs to be cleaned up and i'm over it by then. So, i would be will to have maybe 2 or 3 beta readers. If anyone is interested just let me know!
> 
> Also i added another character from one of my favorite animes!! Woohoo for me lol Just know guys these ppl are not going to have the same personality as the anime characters, but i'll try to add similarities but its not big on my agenda to do that fyi! I just like to see them pop up in my stories or at least in this one.

We walk into the office to find Berlin and Dulce in what looks like a low toned, heated argument. As soon as they see us ,  they stop talking but whatever they were talking about  seems  far from over.

“Kaneki, how was your first day?”, Berlin asks.

“Eh, it was a day.  Your  probably going to hear about this later so let me just tell you now.” Berlin  rais es a brow and sits back in his chair in preparation. “I got into a fight, though I didn’t start it.”

“But he damn sure  finish ed it.”, adds Remi unhelpfully.

Berlin sighs while Dulce smirks at me, probably not surprised in the least.

“Who was it, so that I can be  prepared. ”

“ Uhhh ...” I try to think back and see if his name was ever given but I can ’ t come up with anything. All he’s classified in my head as is Locker Guy. “I don’t know what his name is but Lynn will know. He apparently knows everything about everything so...”

“Are you talking about Lynn Los?” I nod. Berlin takes out his phone and sends a text to someone. “You had to go and make friends with that kid, huh?”

I give a chuckle, “ W hat’s wrong with Lynn?”

“Nothing, only the fact that he like s  to know everyone's business and his mother doesn’t bother keeping her mouth shut when he asks her anything. He has her wrapped around his fingers.”

The smile doesn’t leave my face, “He might have mentioned something about that. But I figure it's good to have someone like that on my side. If there's anything I ever need to know I can always ask him and if there’s ever any talk about me then he’ll let me know.”

Dulce nods, “Sounds like a good guy to have at your back.”

“Exactly.”

“Alright, just make sure  your  always watching your own back as well. " I nod. “ I want you to go see Mariam so she can look you over. I'm going to have a talk with these guys for a little bit and then I have a meeting to go to that will keep me away for a couple of days.”

“ Wahhh ?” I stare at him in dejected horror. I think I ’ve been  getting too used to him being here and being around him all the time, so the fact that he has to abruptly leave has me feel a little more than upset. I still feel like we have a lot of things to finish from earlier and a lot of things to talk about. But of course, he knows that. There's definitely a lot of feelings there between us and I know that he knows that  too . There's also  a connection  there between me and Dulce and  me and  Remi.

It's confusing to think that I can have so many different feelings for each of these men. With Dulce, it feels like he’s part of my soul. Like he’s the balm I need to heal. Remi is my support system . I f I need cheering up or I ever need someone to turn to he would be the first person I  would  go to, just because I know that he will always understand and never judge me. Berlin is my beacon . H e will lead me in the right direction and lift me up and encourage me if I ever was to fall. He's my shining light at the end of the long, dark, torturous tunnel. I feel as if I would be so lost without him. And I've only known all of them for a couple of weeks, even hours.

It' s just so weird how attached I am right now. The only thing I'm worried about is if they feel the same.

“Don't worry Kaneki. It's only a couple of days , I have to meet with the council about a few things, including you . I'll come talk to you before I leave, okay?” I nod sullenly. He come s  around the desk and gives me a hug. “Why are you so sad? I've been gone fo r  days before, it's not like I'm never coming back.”

I push him away after having my head buried in his chest, enveloping myself in his scent. “I’m not sad. I just... dont  want to have Remi bossing me around , that’s all .” I state, crossing my arms over my chest.

“What a brat.” Remi pipes up. I stick out my tongue at him, not helping my case at all.

Berlin shakes his head before ruffling my hair, which I pull away from in disgust. “Go see Mariam. I’ll come find you in a couple of minutes.”

“Okay.” Remi hands me my bookbag and slaps my ass on the way out. I give him a dirty look, which he only grins at before shutting the door behind me.

I drop my bag off in my room and take off my sneakers before heading downstairs to Mariam’s office. I knock on the open door before entering the room to see her fiddling with her  IPad . She looks up and gives  me  a smile when she sees that it's me.

“Why are you always smiling?” I ask before she can say anything.

She shoots me a puzzled frown, smile never leaving her face. “I don’t know. I guess I'm just a naturally happy person. Why do you ask?”

“Because its creepy.” I state under my breath. “No reason!” I say out loud.

“Well come on over to the table and I'll take your vitals and check on the mark on your back. Why don’t you take off your shirt . ”

I walk over,  pull ing my shirt  off  along the way before  hoppi ng on to  the tabl e .

“Any pain from the mark after you left my office?” She wraps the blood pressure cuff around my arm, then turns on and sticks the thermometer under my tongue. I shake my head. “Any weird occurrences or marks appear anywhere else on your body?”

“Negative.” I say after she takes the thermometer from out of my mouth. She takes the cuff off my arm after she gets the reading.

“Good.” She picks up her IPad and starts entering in my results. “So, my taunts paid off, huh?”

_ Taunts? What taunts? _  I ask her  out loud .

“You know from earlier. I told you  you  would understand eventually.”

_ Understand event-  _ Oh! That’s what she was talking about. She's gives an even creepier smile when she sees that I get it.

“ So  what, you were teasing him so that he’ d  realize that he likes me?”

She shrugs, putting her  IPad  back down and circles the table so that she’s behind me. “In a sense. I was just trying to make him realize that he cares for you, but not in a familial sense. I knew that him and Rachel would never work out. They should have never started in the first place. Rachel has always had a crush on Berlin, especially when we were teenagers. And when she saw that he was  becoming a  powerful Alpha, she saw an opportunity to up her status within the pack”, she sighs as she continues to poke and prod my back. “Really she changed once her father died. He was gunned down by a bunch of rednecks, while he was in one of the neighboring pack territories trading and selling with the farmers over there. He was on a run and although wolves are treated as an endangered species in that part of the state, there are always going to be poachers and people who just don’t care that it’s illegal to hunt there. He was getting older and they were just faster. Once Rachel heard the news she changed. Closed off emotionally, started hanging out with the wrong people, pushed her  mother and  remaining family away...”, she gives me a tap on the shoulders, letting me know I can put my shirt back on.

“I just don’t want you to think that she’s a bad person. She just had some bad things happen in her life and she was really close to her father. She ’s  really a nice girl and I know that you are going to have a lot of influence on Berlin and others in the pack. I just don’t want you to feel that Rachel needs to be isolated. She just needs the support that she never really got after her father died from the right people.”

I consider what she say ing  as I pull my shirt over my head. I don’t know Rachel well enough to judge her as a bad person or not. Other than judging me wrongly when she was in Berlin’s office ,  I know nothing about her. She could have just been lashing out  in  the heat of the moment. That doesn't mean however that I have to like her.

“I don’t know how much influence you think I have over Berlin or anyone, but I can tell you now that I don’t have any. In terms of Rachel, I don’t have any plans to turn anyone against her, even if I could I doubt that would happen. She's been in the pack way longer than I have. I don’t know her and she doesn’t know me. I think we should just keep our distance from each other.”

Mariam nods, then drags over one of the rolling stools and sits in front of me. “Now that that’s out of the way. Fill me in on what's going on between you and Berlin.” she crosses her arms and stares at me with a lascivious smirk.

I groan and hide my face in my hands. “What makes you think that there something going on between me and Berlin?”

She hikes up an eyebrow, making her and Berlin look like twins, “Come on now. I may not have had a love interest for a long time but I'm not blind. I kn e w something was going on when  Berlin called me  up there to get Rachel. Berlin looked pissed off and possessive and you looked... well let's just say that you looked very happy.”

I shake my head, fighting the smile trying to break out on my face very hard.  Wait a minute... “What do you mean Berlin called you?”

She cocks her head to the side, “Berlin didn’t tell you?” She sighs when she sees me shaking my head. “Well, Berlin can talk telepathically with anyone he feels close to. Usually that means family or even close friends such as Remi. It just depends on his perception of their closeness. So, although he has a connection with everyone in the pack, he probably won’t be able to speak to them telepathically. Remi on the other hand is his best friend, so he can with him.”

_ Another super wolf power, huh?  _ I stare at her, trying to determine if I should bring her into my confidence. “Look this doesn't leave this room, alright?”

“Of course! I’m a doctor, you’d be surprised with how much others take that to meaning I’m on par with a priest. But my lips are sealed. This'll be in total brother-in-law, sister-in-law confidentiality.” Then she mimes sealing her lips with a lock and throwing away the key. B _ rother-in-law  _ _ and  _ _ sister-in-law _ _? Who said anything about getting married? _

“Uh...okay sure. So, we haven't talked about anything or anything but before Goldfish, I mean Rachel, walked in. I’m pretty sure...”

“U n h huhhh ...”, she leans in, in suspense.

I take a  breathe , trying to get my heart to slow down. “Umm...I’m pretty sure Berlin was... uh going to give me a claiming bite?”

She jumps out of her seat and starts jumping around the room like the energizer bunny on speed. “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!” She finally stops and grabs my hands.  “ I knew something was going on when I went up there and the whole house  was  sh a k ing  with Berlin’s wrath. I mean he’s a pretty calm guy, my brother, but when you piss him off. Well, good luck. But just wow, wow, wow. Damn Rachel and he r  incredibly poor timing!” She lets go of my hands and drops into her seat, a look on her face as if Rachel had interrupted her instead of me and she was thinking back on it.

_ There is something off with this woman. I'm pretty sure she was dropped on her head a few times. _

“So, tell me what happens next. Are you and Berlin going to be boyfriends? Is he still planning to claim you? And what about Dulce? There was definitely something going on between you two earlier and you guy s  looked like you had plans to see each other later. I saw him going upstairs earlier too. Do you care about both of them? Give me all the tea. I  ca n’t believe I'm about to say this but I’m trying to live vicariously through you.”

“Oh god.”

Her rambling does not stop when she’s excited. I don’t know if it was a good idea to talk to Mariam about this. Then again ,  I do need a  secon d opinion about what ' s going on and she already has the  jist  of everything. And as much as she creeps me out, I feel like I can trust her as Berlin’s sister. He trusts her so I’m going to put my faith in her.

“Alright look, here’s what’s going on. I really like Berlin, I feel like I've been waiting for someone like him my whole life, I've just never realized it  until now . It’s like were that cheesy ,  fated to be together  couple  you see on TV and read about in books, you know? With Dulce, it’s like we have this electric connection . L ike he was made to be an important part of my life, the light to my dark. Remi is my other half, my support and confidante. There to lean on when I need him the most. I can't say that I like all of them equally because I've only known Dulce for a couple of hours but... I feel like there’s enough room in my heart to fit all of them in there eventually.” I wring my hands together. “I just... I don ’ t know. Is it weird to like so many people at the same time? I mean you’re a doctor. Do you think its weird that after everything I've been through ; b eing raped, abused, treated like next week ' s trash, a punching bag, like I mean nothing and will never mean anything to anyone. Do you think I’m taking things to o  fast? Is it real or am I just going to end up being used like I have my whole fucking life so far? I just...” A stupid tear slides down my face and I wipe it away angrily. “I’m not a fucking crybaby.”

Mariam gets out of her seat and sits next to me wrapping her arm around me. I want to pull away but the comfort just feels so good. I've never had someone to comfort me when I was feeling down. No one to lean on or take some of the pressure and pain off my shoulders. It was fucking Kaneki vs. the world and I’m no Scott Pilgrim. Mariam draws me closer and I try to resist at first but eventually find myself crying into her shoulder while she pets my hair back away from my face and holds me while I cry out all  the  pain and sorrow into her shirt. She holds me the whole time, rocking us gently until my eyes finally dry up and my nose stops running. 

She grabs me a couple of tissues and gi v e s  them to me to clean myself up. Once I get my face as clean of snot and salt water as I can ,  she grabs the trash can and lets me throw the soiled tissues in. She then sits back down next to me, holds my face with her hands and looks me directly in the eyes.

“Listen, I’m not going to preach to you but I want you to know something. I want you to listen and let this sink into your heart and your brain, okay? You listening?” I nod my head. “You are one of the strongest people I know. I don’t know anyone else, who can go thr o u gh  the same things you did and come out the other side ,  a little bruised and battered but never broken. You’re a fighter through and through, and though there are going to be test s  and fucking mountains and valleys of obstacles in your way , y our  going to bulldoze through that shit like they're not even there. Forget all the people who thought that they could use you and break your spirit because it only made you stronger. Don’t let any one else’s  ideals that they tried to  force on you , make you doubt yourself. Even the members of our pack are stuck in their ways and  are  going to judge you if you do anything that they accredit to not being a part of their standards.  But you know what? Fuck ‘ em ! I f you feel in your heart that these men are right for you then don’t question yourself. You r  instincts have been good up till now and  _ you _  will always know what is best for  _ you _ , okay sweetie? And if you do find you r self  still  doubting then go to your men and talk it out. Like you said ,  you feel like you can rely on them and I'm betting they’ll start relying on you as well to know that everything is going okay. It doesn’t hurt to lead sometimes, especially if you know it ' s in the right direction.”

She looks me in my eye s for a minute  to make sure I understand, then pulls me in and gives me a big hug, which I return full strength. “And you’ll always have your sister-in-law to talk to if you ever need too. Don’t forget.” We laugh for a little, breaking the tension before she moves back to the stool and gives me my space. “And to answer your questions, it’s more th a n fine to like multiple men at the same time. You don ’ t see it happening a lot in wolf culture nowadays but polyamorous relationships w ere  a norm. We used to have sometimes two or three partners at a time, sometimes even more. That kind of thing died out over the recent years but I don’t see why it can ’ t be brought back. I know the guys .  I've now them since we were all in diapers . T hey would never use you  but  if that  did  ever happen ,  best believe that Berlin would have something to say about it. But I do ubt it will . I’m pretty sure Berlin is talking to them now ,  isn ’ t he ? ”

I nod. “Yeah he said he’d come talk to me later.”

“Yup. So ,  he’s probably establishing boundaries and the probability that your in t o all of them and the best way to go about it.”

“Ugh. He’s going all Alpha on them, isn ’ t he?”, I ask.

“Damn  skippy  he is, knowing my brother. That means that even if there are others added to the mix, he’s going to be giving them a talking to as well so that they know about your situation and whether they are going to be taking their relationship with you seriously or not. What I’m going to recommend is to take things at your own pace. Don’t feel the need to rush things unnecessarily or take things too slow because your doubting yourself. Take  your time  and if anyone feels the need to rush you, then maybe you don’t need them in your life and they're not the right one’s for you, okay?”

I nod and slide off the table as my belly starts the growl from my missed lunch. “Alright, we’ve been talking for way too long. Why don’t you go to the kitchen and grab something to eat, I’m sure  Sanji  is still in the kitchen so he can make you some lunch.”  S he picks up her IPad and sits behind her desk.

I walk to the door and stop before turning back to Mariam. “Thanks for all that... sis.”

She gives me a big creepy smile, that I'm pretty sure I'm starting to get used to. “No problem, any time. My door is always open.” 

I nod then walk down the hall and to the kitchen. As she said  Sanji , who I’m guessing in the chef and the guy I met earlier for chores,  is  still in the kitchen stirring a pot that smells amazing. Sitting at the bar and reading a newspaper  _ (who even reads those anymore?) _  is the Native American enforcer who was training with us earlier.  Sanji  looks behind him as if he has some sixth sense or something and sets a bowl of rice and stew  on the counter  a chair away from Kei, I think his name was.

“Came for food, did you not?”  Sanji  asks as I slid into the chair, cautiously.

“Yeah...”

“So, what are you waiting for ? E at up. Food doesn’t taste as good cold.”

I pick up the spoon and set it in the bowl to pick  up  a helping, “Thanks.”

He nods and turns back to the stove to watch over his pot.

I blow on the food before taking a bite and almost melt off the seat, it ’ s so good. Soon I'm shoveling it into my mo uth  like I'm a wild animal. After a while I finally come up for air to see  Sanji  smile before he walks into the back of the kitchen toward the cabinets of dry storage.

“You eat like a heathen.”

I look over to see Kei still focused on his newspaper.

“I’m not a heathen. The foods just really good.”, I say, sticking another spoon full in to  my mouth in indignation.

“You ’ve  never had good food before ? ”

I wait till I finish swallowing before answering him, so he can't accuse me of being a heathen for talking with my mouth full. “I’ve had  _ good _  food before but never _  really good _  food.  Sanji  should have a five-star restaurant or something. Why's he just here cooking for the pack?”

Kei shrugs, never taking his eyes away from the paper, “Don ’ t know, don’t care to know.”

I glare at the side of his head. What ' s this guy ' s problem? First ,  he gives me the stink eye during  training  and now he’s being an asshole. I don’t know why he’s giving me the cold-shoulder treatment. I dont know him and he doesn’t know me. Well  I' ve always been a direct person, why stop now?

“What’s your problem?”

That finally gets him to turn his head. His pitch-black eyes stare into mine but I don’t back down, even though his stare cause my heartrate to jump a mile a minute in my chest. I refuse to back down from the stare down we ’ re having.

“I don’t know what you could possibly mean.”

I narrow my eyes, “I mean what’s your problem with me? Earlier you sn ee red at me when Berlin introduced us and now your being an asshole. What did I do to make you not like me?”

He snorts, picking up his paper again and focusing on it .  I do ub t he’s reading it at all. “Who said I don’t like you?”

I throw my hands in the air, “No one had to tell me. Just the way you act towards me tells me enough.”

“Huh. Well you might be wrong.”

“Am I?”

“Don ’ t know.”

I growl, grabbing my now empty bowl and bring it to the sink to rinse out and put in the dishwasher. I scrub the bowl vigorously with the sponge, taking out my anger on it . It’s  practically clean by now but  what the hell.  I bend down and place it in before closing the dishwasher. I turn around to see Kei staring at where I was bent over before he casually goes back to his newspaper as of nothing happened. I give a louder growl and I can swear he’s smirking as I pass by him and head to the staircase.

“Hey, kid.” I stop in the kitchen doorway and don’t bother to turn around.

“What?”

“You forgot to push in your chair.”

I stomp  back over,  pushing in the chair forcibly before stomping out of the kitchen and toward the stairs. On my way past the front door, it opens and Spikey  H air , aka Gon,  walks in with his friends. I stomp past not bothering to return the wave he sends my way, so caught up in my anger, and stomp up the stairs to my room.

“What’s up with him?”

“No idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Visitors?


	11. Visitors?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got another chapter for you guy! And great things are happening!

“I’m not going to be coming home as soon as I thought." Berlin states over the phone with a sigh. 

“What do you mean your not coming home soon?”, the worry and sadness is evident in my tone but it's hard for me to suppress. Its already been three day since the Alpha went to the council to get some answers regarding the mysterious tattoo that has appeared on my back. 

Berlin sighs again and I can practically feel the agitation radiating off of him through the phone. “I can't talk much about it over the phone but...” He lowers his tone and I hear a door close in the background, “The council has been hiding important information from me. Frankly, a lot of information. And not just from me but from all the packs. I have a feeling that anything that has been happening in the werewolf community, they are not only privy to it but usually have something to do with it. And I want you to keep this between you and me but I don’t trust anyone here.” 

“Oh my god.” I whisper, peering around my room as if someone is going to jump out of thin air and attack me just for hearing this. 

“Don't freak out on me, Kaneki. I’m trusting you with this information because I believe that you can handle it and your not going to go spreading it around the pack. And beside that... I just trust you.” 

My heart speeds up at hearing that and a small smile spreads across my face. The fact that Berlin trusts me as much as I trust him makes me happy and light inside. Still the sinister atmosphere centered around the council is still hovering in my mind, not one to disappear with a little wind and sunlight. 

“I trust you too, Berlin. I hope you know that your the person I trust most in my life, with my life. But what are you going to do about the council? How long do you plan to stay?” 

“I’m going to investigate what’s going on and who all is involved. I don’t know how long it going to take for me to find everything out but I’ve discreetly started digging.” 

“What made you suspicious of the council in the first place?” 

“Well, I brought up what you told me about your father and mother and their disappears and I got the feeling that they knew something about it-” 

I sit up quickly at that, breathe choppy and accelerated.  _The council knows about my_ _parent's_ _disappearance? Do they know where they are? Do they know why they left me with the_ _Masee_ _pack?_ The questions run through my mind on repeat, haunting me, making me doubt everything I thought I knew.  _Why is this so deep? When will all the secrets and lies_ _end_ _?_  

I grab my hair roughly in both hands, making the phone drop on the bed without my notice or care. 

“Hello? Hello? Kaneki, you still there?” 

My breathing speeds up and I try to place my head between my knees to calm down but it's not working. There has just been so much going on that my brain doesn’t know how to process it anymore. 

“Hey Kaneki, I-” I hear steps rush to my side and a hand gently takes my hands and drag them out of the strangle hold I have on my hair. The hands wrap my arms around my ankles and pushes my head further between my knees before sliding down my back and rubbing it in a soothing motion. 

“It’s okay Kaneki. Your just having a panic attack. Just breathe slowly and calmly following the motions of my hand. When my hand goes up your back breathe in. When it goes down, I want you to breathe out.” 

The hand slides up my back and I take a stuttering breath in, as it slides down my back I breath out slowly and push all the worry and questions further back in my head, in a box to worry about later. After a couple minutes, my breathing is back to a normal rate and I pick my head up slowly. 

I look behind me to find Gon on my recently abandoned phone, nodding his head to whatever it is Berlin is telling him; his hand never leaving my back and continuing to rub soothingly at it. 

“Yes sir, I understand. I‘ll take care of him, don’t worry. You just worry about what you have to do, Alpha.” He nods a couple more times before he looks up at me and gives me a reassuring smile. “It looks like he’s okay now. Want to talk to him?” 

He nods and hands me the phone, “Hey.” 

“Hey Kaneki. You okay?” 

I nod even though he can't see me, “Yeah, I guess my brain has been taking in a lot of stuff and decided it needed time to reboot.” I give an embarrassed laugh. 

“It’s alright, Kaneki. As mature as you are, I forget that your sixteen and you haven't really experienced the world. But at the same time that’s what I like about you. Your maturity and your innocence. The light that is hidden by the darkness. Your special, Kaneki. I hope you know that.” 

I blink hard, trying to keep the water from escaping my eyes. “Yes, Alpha. I know.” 

“Good. Make sure that you hang out with the guys and try to spread your time evenly. Don’t do anything your not comfortable with and don’t be afraid to be open with them. They care about you and want to get to know you, okay? Don’t worry too much about what's going on here.” 

“Okay, I’ll try but I can't promise anything. Be safe out there, I want you to come home in one piece.” 

He chuckles and it makes me smile. “Yes, sir. I’ll be home before the full moon. I can guarantee that.” 

I giggle as we say our goodbyes and hang up. I drop my phone on the bed and rub my face in exhaustion. Over the last couple of day, I've been trying to juggle, school, Berlin being gone, spending time with Dulce, Remi, and Lynn and dealing with my own issues. I forget that I need to take time out for myself, to just relax. 

“You okay?” 

I jump at the sound of Gon’s voice, forgetting that he’s been here the whole time. His hand, which I've now grown accustom to, is still rubbing my back. 

“Sorry. I forgot you were still here. Thanks for your help with the... panic attack.” I turn to him and examine his earnest face. “Why’d you come here anyway? It’s not like my room is on the way to anything.” 

“I came by because we share the survival course and in class, I always see you with your head down staring at your notebook really hard so... I came to see if you needed help with it. Just because I do pretty well in that class.” He shrugs and looks around my room while never taking his hand off of me. 

“Oh... yeah I’m pretty good with all my other classes but sometimes the scenarios stump me and what to do next.” 

Gon nods and seems to be contemplating something while he stares into my eyes. While we continue to have an impromptu staring contest, I notice that he has a lot of similarities to the Alpha. His general aura is similar to Berlin’s where is draws you in and gives comfort. Though Gon’s aura doesn’t seem to have developed as much as Berlin’s has and it doesn’t seem to solidify into a specific state yet, which tells you about the type of Alpha he will be. What I can tell for now though is that he will be a strong one. 

In his eyes however, you can see his determination, his strength, his kindness and his compassion. I have a feeling that whatever Alpha he decides to be he is going to be a strong, guiding one. 

“Don’t worry, it’s a lot simpler that it seems. You’ll find that with survival you just have to follow your instincts. It helps when your closer with your wolf because they can guide you.” 

I nod, not bothering to tell him that I haven't even met my wolf yet.  _Or is the voice that I’ve been hearing in my head lately my late blooming wolf?_  

“So, how about this? Why don’t I come afterschool and tutor you? That way you can catch up and it’ll be a little stress off your back.” 

I look deep in his eyes trying to gauge his sincerity. “Okay, I would really appreciate that. As long as it's not an inconvenience for you.” 

He smiles, “Don't worry, it isn't.” 

I nod and give a tired yawn. Before Berlin called, I was doing homework and trying to catch up on work for next week. It helps to plan ahead. That way if anything comes up, I will always be caught up 

“Here why don’t you lay down for a bit. I have a friend who has panic attacks often and it always wears them out afterward.” He pulls the covers out and helps me scooch under them. He then steps out of his shoes and lifts the covers to slide under with me. 

“What are you doing?” 

He looks at me dumbfounded, one leg already under the covers, “What? I was going to lay with you until you fell asleep.” 

I frown, “Why?” 

He shrugs and slides under the covers the rest of the way, “Because that’s what I always do with my friend. Anytime he has a panic attack, I calm him down, then I stay with him and comfort him until he falls asleep. He says it works really well for him so I thought I would try it with you.” 

I stare at him for a minute as he stares into my eyes, honesty showing bright through them. And if I'm being honest with myself, I don’t want to be alone where I know my brain will continue to circle itself with the continuous questions and doubt that won't seem to back down when I'm by myself. 

I nod and he gives me a big smile before sliding his hands around my back slowly and pulling my body towards him. My head rests on his chest over his calm and strong beating heart with my hand lying next to it. I’m stiff at first but he rubs my shoulders and back and starts to hum a sweet melody and before I know it my body is sinking heavily into his side. My eyes grow heavy and my brain is oddly quiet as it listens to the melody of the humming and the beating heart, soothingly in sync. 

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

I wake up to an empty bed and a cold pillow, without even the imprint of a head. I'm tucked in like a caterpillar in a cocoon and its embarrassingly soothing, so I don’t bother to move and bask in the deliriousness of being half awake. Soon enough my eyes are closing again and I'm on the precipice of sleep when there's a knock at the door. 

I roll onto my side, set on ignoring it when there's a louder knock before the intruder just decides to barge in. 

“Picante! What are you still doing in bed? You missed dinner.” Remi says, loudly I might add. 

I moan and bury my face in my pillow. “Go away. I’m trying to sleep.” 

“Awe come on. You can sleep when your dead.” He sits beside me and I can feel him hovering something hot over my head. “I know you can be a grumpy pup when your hungry. So here.” I groan again and Remi slaps me on the butt, hard. “Get up, I brought you some food.” 

The enticing aroma slips under my nose and my stomach gives a ferocious growl that makes Remi laugh. “Come on, little man. I can hear your stomach fighting your back to get to this food.” 

I groan but sit up in defeat. A tray is placed in my lap where a bowl of chicken and potato soup, a plate of beef, onions and peppers over rice and a small salad is waiting. Along with a cup of water and a cup of what I know is pineapple Fanta is sitting on the other side. 

I pick up the spoon and dip it into the bowl, “Thanks, Remi.” 

“No problemo, papacito. You know I'm trying to fatten you up.” 

I smile while shoveling food into my face while trying not to seem like a savage. 

“So, I’m assuming you know that Berlin is not going to be back for a week or so.” I nod and slow down, trying to not let my sadness at that show. Remi rubs my back soothingly, seeming to understand how I’m feeling. “Don't worry. We’ll take care of you and distract you.” I give him a pert smile in thanks and slid the fingers not holding a utensil in between his and give them a squeeze. 

“Speaking of. I saw a certain spikey-haired gentleman sneaking out of your room before I came in.” 

I choke on a piece of potato and Remi pats my back roughly all while laughing. When I can finally catch my breath, I glare at him for trying to kill me and then laughing about it. 

“He wasn’t sneaking out. He just helped me while I was freaking out, that’s all.” 

Remi puts his hands in the air and shrugs, “I can’t tell you who to like and what to do. I’m not judging you in any way. I just think that if you do decide to become romantic with someone else to let the rest of us know. Just because I don't want it to be a thing where we feel the need to fight for your affections. We all just want to know who is going to be in this group, Team Kaneki.” He smiles at me and I can tell in his eyes that he’s not mad, he’s just being honest with me and letting me know the score. 

I fidget. This is just all so new to me and I don’t want any of them to be mad at me. “I know that. And I promise it’s just as I said. He was helping me with a panic attack and then he stayed with me until I fell asleep, nothing happened.” 

Remi slides his arm around me carefully so that I don’t spill my food. “Don't worry, papacito. I’m not mad. And why the panic attack? Was it from when you heard from Berlin?” 

I nod and he rubs my arm harder and squeezes me into him. “It's alright. I know you’ve been stressed out a lot with everything. How about this. On Sunday night, we’ll have a pack movie night. That way you can get to know everyone that you haven't met in the pack and Team Kaneki can get a chance to hang out with you and get to know you. And we can get used to us all being around each other while being around you. Sound good?” 

I contemplate it for a bit. A movie night where I can cuddle with all the guys, minus Berlin of course. They can get comfortable sharing me maybe? And I can get used to hanging out with all of them at once, while still getting one on one time. Plus, I can hang out with Lynn if I need some space and meet everyone else in the pack before the full moon.  

“Sounds like an awesome plan, Rem.” I beam a grin at him. 

He chuckles and gives me a kiss on the cheek. “Great, I’ll talk to Mariam about setting everything up. For now, why don’t we relax and watch some TV, hmm?” 

I nod while shoving the rest of the food in my mouth. Remi grabs the remote from the side table for the TV that I had recently installed in my room. He flips through a couple channels as I get up and put the tray on the floor by the door and hop back into bed to find a recently started Saw movie on. 

“Oooo, I love and hate these movies.” 

He chuckles, “Oh yeah? Why?” 

“Because they’re so interesting but at the same time so gory and cringy. The best in my opinion.” 

“Good then we have similar tastes. You like the Spit on your Grave movies?” 

“Oh, hell yeah! Those are my favorite horror movies, for obvious reasons.” I lift his arm and place it around my shoulders before resting my head on his chest and wrapping my arm around his waist. His hand lifts my shirt at the bottom and caresses the skin exposed above my waist band and on my side. I breathe out and relax into him immediately at the feel of our familiar routine. 

We watch the movie in silence for a while with me occasionally burying my face in his chest when scenes got a little too gory or intense for me. Believe me when I say I love these movies but I'm still a little wimpy when it comes to intensely painful looking scenes. Anytime I have to hide Remi rubs the skin on my back in rhythmic circles and taps me on my side when the scene is over.  

When it comes to the scene with the lady getting her hair and scalp ripped out by a particularly torturous device, I decide to bare through so Remi doesn’t think I’m a total pussy. But just the sight of all the pain that she’s going through has me squinting my eyes and I bite on Remi’s chest as she screams, as if I'm baring through it myself. 

Remi groans and I immediately let go of my grip on his chest. “Sorry.” I say with an apologetic grin. He opens his eyes to a squint as he glares at me. 

“Watch the teeth, picante.” 

I nod vigorously, chin on his chest, the image of innocence in my eyes. He shakes his head and gives me a wack on the butt before focusing back on the movie. 

I rest my head on his shoulder and examine Remi’s facial features up close. His skin is several shades darker than mine, made worse by how pale I am from the lack of sufficient sunlight. His jaw line is sharp and squared with a days' worth of stubble dotting it. His nose is thin and fatter slightly at the tip, which makes it seem curved. His cheek bones are high and as sharp as his jaw line, perfectly framing his nose and outlining it. His lashes are long and dark, creating a shadow over his eyes and fanning his caramel, chocolatey eyes. His eyes in general are wide and slant out at the edges. His eyebrows are heavy and thick, shining in the lights coming from the screen.  

He's just so beautiful, his skin just radiates happiness and compassion. That’s what I like most about Remi, the way is inner kindness and selflessness just seems to want to break out of him through his skin. That’s what draws me in the most. 

I caress from his stubbly jaw up to his thick eyebrows and back captivated by the different textures of his face. Remi turns his head and kisses my palm as it’s making another slide down his face. He looks into my eyes and caresses my face gently. 

“You’ve been staring at my face for the last ten minutes, picante.” 

“Sorry. I was just admiring you.” My eyes roam his face again, taking in all of his features except full on this time. Finally, my eyes connect with his again. “I think your beautiful.” 

He smiles at me softly before shaking his head and moving closer to me, “No, Kaneki. I’m handsome,  _your_ beautiful. Believe me.” 

I grin as his lips meet mine and the slide between each other as if long lost friends. My hands slide into his thick curly hair and I groan as Remi rolls me on top of him. Remi’s mouth opens to me as a heat begins at my back and I slide my tongue between his lips. Our tongues meet and I suck his into my mouth, suck on it with each pulse of heat on my back. 

He groans as I suck on his full bottom lip, nipping and sucking. “Ay, mierda!” 

I slide my tongue back into his mouth, grinding my hips into the large hard-on I feel under me. His hands grab my waist in a tight grip, yanking me closer to him. Our tongues circle each other, the heat on my back intensifying as I growl into his mouth. One of my hands slide down to his neck and I grip him tight as I nip his tongue, groaning in satisfaction as his grip on me relaxes and he tips his head back slightly. 

I lavish his tongue and mine in the blood leaking from his tongue, spreading it over his, before slipping the blood pooled on my tongue into the back of his mouth. As he swallows, I suck the blood off of his tongue and the heat on my back seems to ignite as I sink my nails into Remi’s neck and he jerks up into me with a load moan. 

I cry out at the same time but for an altogether different reason as the heat on my back upgrades to a searing pain. 

“Kaneki? Shit! It’s your back, isn't it?” Remi lifts me and places me on my stomach after I nod stiffly. He lifts my shirt and takes it off completely as the stabbing pain turns into a jabbing, piercing heat as if being seared by a burning, hot branding iron. “Oh my god! Where’s my phone?” 

I hear Remi fumbling around while my eyes are closed to keep them from watering. I cry out as another wave of heat rolls over my back and I grab the sheets, as the pain starts to feel as if I’m being stabbed repeatedly by sharp needles. 

“It’s alright, Kaneki. I’m calling Mariam.” 

I try to nod but it hurts to even move my head at this point, so I don’t even bother. I just pray that Mariam gets here soon because this time the pain feels more intense. 

“Mariam? I need you to get to Kaneki’s room ASAP. Another symbol has appeared on his back but your going to want to see this.” 

Remi slides his fingers between mine and I squeeze with all I have. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think is going on. What's happening with Kaneki? With the council? What's going to happen with Kaneki's relationships with the guys? Who's your favorite so far? Is there anyone you want to see Kaneki with, who he hasn't had a connection with yet? I love you guys feedback! Remember to share, like and comment!<3
> 
> Next Chapter: Attack?


	12. Attack?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait guys! Enjoy!

In no time at all Mariam comes racing into the room with the iPad that is never too far away from her.

“I ran here as soon as I could. What did you want me to see?” she rushes out breathless.

“The mark. I can see it forming. This never happened when he was with Dulce. Or we just arrived too late to see it. But...look.”

I feel them both leaning over my back and I lay as still as possible. Both because I want them to be able to explain to me what's going on and because a painful sting flares up every time I move.

“Wow! Its like its slowly burning itself into Kaneki’s skin. I ‘ve never seen anything like it! I need to record this.”

The next few minutes consist of me grabbing the sheets and nearly gnawing my lip off as I bear through the pain. Remi and Mariam talk in excited whispers as they record what's going on with my back and text Berlin, updating him on their “exciting” discovery. After a while Mariam takes my vitals and finally puts me out of my misery with her cooling, healing powers. I sigh as the pain finally goes away and I'm able to take a full, pain-free breath.

“So, I'm guessing you went through the same scene with Kaneki as Dulce did? You were kissing, shared blood, Kaneki dominated the kiss, then the burning pain erupted as soon as you ejaculated Remi?” Mariam asks clinically as she continues typing away on her iPad.

Remi gives a choked cough but shows no other signs of outward embarrassment. “Yup, sounds about right.”

“Hmm. Well I think if you want this to stop happening Kaneki, your best bet would to be stop making out with your men but we don’t know if it’s a one-time deal. Whether it only the first time you kiss them and this happens or if it’s an every time you kiss them type of deal. The logical theory would be that it’s a one-time deal but we won't know for sure until you kiss one of your guys again. The questions is, why didn’t this happen when you and Berlin kissed? Which I'm guessing you did, am I right?”

I nod not bothering to interrupt the tangent of thinking that she has gone on.

“That is fascinating indeed. Is it because he's an alpha? No. It happened with Dulce and he’s an alpha as well.”

“Maybe it's because Kaneki recognizes Berlin as a higher alpha than Dulce.” Remi chimes in.

Mariam nods lost in thought. “Berlin is a true alpha so it would make sense for him to think that. This is all very interesting. What does it all mean? Especially these markings that are appearing on your back that are not discernable in any way that I can see.” She looks down at the screen, seeming to scrutinize what I'm guessing are pictures of the tattoos on my back.

“Can I see?” I ask curious on what the second symbol looks like.

She nods and hands me the iPad. The second marking is of a similar shape to the first, an irregular, long oval with irregular curves along the sides.

“It almost looks like a long flame, like lit from a match.”

They both look over and nod or hum in agreement. “Yes, I was thinking that, especially because of the shading at the tips. Either a flame or a feather of some sort. I just don’t know and we don’t have a lot of information to go off of, so this is a mystery onto itself. And you don’t know about anyone in your family going through anything like this?” Mariam asks.

I shake my head, fidgeting with my hands. “I don’t know much about my parents and anyone in the pack who did know them was forbidden to talk about them from Zaphiel. The only reason I know what I know now is because Zaphiel was fed up with me asking for my parents and told me the story of how they left. After that I never ask about or called for them again.”

Zaphiel knew how much hearing about them leaving me behind hurt me and so he used that against me to spite me whenever he thought I was getting too rebellious. That’s when I stopped showing my weaknesses to the pack. I knew that if they ever found out anything that they could use against me, they would make sure to us it as leverage or to make me “behave”. 

Remi grabs me and forces me into a fierce hug, which I don’t fight at all. His hugs are always tight and soothing.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn my head toward Mariam. “I’m sorry, Kaneki.”

I give her a sharp smile. “It’s fine. I've gotten over it.”

From the sad smile she gives me, I can tell she doesn’t believe me. “Okay, so let's test my theory. Why don’t you and Remi kiss again and we’ll see if anything happens.”

I turn to Remi and he shrugs, giving me a reassuring smile before letting me go. I lean forward slowly glancing at Mariam, every now and then before my lips finally meet Remi’s. We connect for a couple seconds before I pull back and relax when the burning sensation doesn’t return.

“What was that?!” Mariam explodes from next to us, making us jump.

“What do you mean?” I ask.

“That wasn’t a kiss. That was a peck you give to a family member. I know that’s not how you were kissing earlier.”

“Well no but I can't kiss Remi like that when your sitting there staring at us. It's weird and awkward.” I cross my arms and stare at her.

She sputters before getting up and walking to the door, “Fine. I’ll be outside. Just yell or give me a signal if anything happens.” She walks out of the room, closing the door behind her. After a couple seconds she shoves her head back in and glares at us. “And don’t take too long either.” Finally, she shuts the door again.

Me and Remi glance at each other before bursting out laughing. We roll around the bed grabbing our side for a while before we are able to calm down and get ourselves together. 

“Oh man, that girls a trip.”

“You can say that again.” I wipe a stray tear from my eye, shaking my head minutely.

“Alright. We should get this over with before she come bursting back in here again.”

“Your right.” I turn toward he and climb onto his lap, resting my arms on his shoulders. We stare into each other's eyes just enjoying the up-close view of the others face.

“You have the prettiest eyes.” He caresses the skin under my eye before framing the side of my face. “They're the color of the sea at night, the darkest blue almost black.”

I lower my eyes and give a shy smile. Remi loves to give me compliments and I find myself embarrassed every time. I almost think he does it on purpose, knowing him. 

“Your a real smooth talker, Mr. Remi but it's not gonna work with me sir.” I say trying to be stern.

“Oh? I beg to differ my good sir. Flattery gets you everywhere.”

With that he seals his lips to mine and slides his tongue into my mouth. I moan, grabbing on tight to his hair and exploring his mouth with my own. He tastes like a caramel dream with a hint of cayenne pepper. Sweet and spicy, my Remi. As we sink into the kiss our tongues wrapping around each other and duel to see who can swallow who’s whole. I soon find myself on my back on the bed, my legs wrapped around Remi’s waist as we grind against each other. My hands slide underneath his shirt and I find his smooth, warm back. Muscles ripple as I smooth my palms up and down the valleys of his sides and back. His hips flex into mine and I find myself rising to a precipice I've felt but never acknowledged before.

Remi rips his lips away as I arch into him for more. I open my eyes to find him hovering over me, his eyes shining with a golden light. “You okay, Kaneki? Any burning or pain?”

I shake my head rapidly eager for our make out session to continue. Remi smiles and pets my hair back. “Don’t worry were far from finished but I think we should let Mariam back in before she comes barging in here.”

I groan as he sits up and fixes our clothes to make sure we look acceptable before he calls Mariam back in.

She pokes her head in before walking in, iPad at the ready. “I’m guessing nothing happened since I don’t see you writhing in pain. No pain or burning sensation at all?”

I shake my head and she types some stuff in her iPad before lifting the cover over it. “So, it looks like my theory is right. Once you kiss your men the first time you get the mark on your back and that basically solidifies them as your men. Oh my god! Why didn’t I think of this before!?” She suddenly goes wide eyed and jittery, staring at the both of us as if we could read her mind.

“Would you like to fill in the rest of the class?” Remi asks, used to her weirdness after so many years of knowing her.

“Fated mates! The reason you have this reaction whenever you kiss your men is because your fated mates. I've never heard of a situation this extreme where the reaction actually shows up as a tattoo on the body but that has to be what's happening here!”

Holy shit, she’s right! I don’t know why we never saw it before. Probably because in every other situation of fated mates that I've ever read about or saw on TV, the attraction is shown as an electric zap when touched, increased heat rate, a strong reaction to scent or an instant connection when you first make eye contact. But my reactions when I first met Berlin, Dulce, and Remi were just regular reactions, except for maybe an increase in heartrate and a sense of attraction when we first made eye contact.

“So, your saying that Dulce and I are Kaneki’s fated mates? What about Berlin then, since the symbol didn’t show up for him?” Remi asks, a new spark in his eye.

“Hmm, that is a special case. I’m not sure about Berlin. Maybe they just have a strong attraction or...”

“No! Berlin is definitely one of my fated mates, if that is what's going on.” I burst out, straight refusing to believe otherwise. The other presence that I've started to become comfortable with rises within me and my skin feels as if it's trying to shift off of my body. It’s painful and unusually comfortable at the same time. 

_ No one will take our Alpha away from us. NO ONE! _

I reassure my inner self that that would never happen, not if I had anything to say about it. Berlin as well. I repeat this to myself and my inner self to help us relax. Eventually, my skin feels like its back in alignment and the voice buries itself within my subconscious again.

“Kaneki? Kaneki!”

I tune back into the convo to find Remi and Mariam’s eyes on me.

“You okay there?” Remi cups my face and stares into my eyes. “It’s kind of like you were frozen. You didn’t respond to us when we were calling you. What was going on?”

“Nothing. I guess I got really frustrated and needed a minute.” I shrug, deciding not to bring up the voice that has popped into my head one time too many.

“You also had physical reactions. For a minute there you spouted the mysterious claws that Dulce was taking about and your skin pebbled and seemed like it was vibrating or I don’t know. Complete eye fuck.” Mariam chimes in, staring at me agape. “It’s almost as if you were starting to shift!” She suddenly hops up and drags me to the side of the bed to do another medical exam.

“Really? I’ve never heard of a shifter changing this late in the game? Do you think Kaneki is just a late bloomer?”

“I don’t know but were about to find out. Maybe with finding his mates, it shifted something biologically. Or maybe that’s all he needed to finally shift. Kaneki is an anomaly and I am on a mission to figure this all out.”

I sigh, resigning myself to being poked and prodded for the rest of the day. Though I can't say that I'm too mad. I do want to find out what going on with me, probably more that all of us.

____________________________________________________________________________

My examination moved to Mariam's office after she determined she didn’t have all the supplies that she needed in my room. I’m finally allowed to leave after three hours, during which Remi got called away to handle something on the border. On his way out he told me,  _ “Don't worry, caliente. This will all be figured out and then we can have all the time we want to ourselves to hang out and have fun.” _  With a kiss to the forehead, he left.

I stretch and rotate my shoulder, trying to get the kinks out of it. Being an experiment involved a lot more “Stay still!” and “Don’t move. Stay exactly as you are!” than I thought it would.

“Long day?”

I look up to find none other than Gon standing in front of me in all his pretty boy radiance.

“You can say that again. What are you still doing here?” 

“I had to drop some stuff off for Sanji for tomorrows dinner prep. Going back to your room?”

“Oh ok. Yeah, I just spent the last couple of hours in Mariam’s office so I’m gonna go crash.”

“I hear yah. Mariam’s pretty cool, other than when she turns into a mad scientist.”

We laugh for a bit before mine turns into a yawn. 

“You know, there this place that I go when I want to get away from everyone and get a killer nap.” He glances down, almost as if he’s shy before glancing up at me. “I can show it to you if you want?”

Why not? It seems like every time I try to get some me time, one of my guys barges in or I have someone else interrupting me, plus I didn’t get enough sleep earlier when Gon sat with me. I blush and nod.

He gives me a big smile before grabbing my hand and leading me through the house and into the backyard. We head into the woods and the brightness from the moon gets shadowed by the tall trees and foliage.

“I don’t know if anyone else knows about this spot but I haven't run into anyone the millions of times I’ve ended up here. The Alpha probably knows about it but I don’t think anyone else does.”

The rest of the way we’re pretty quiet, though he holds onto my hand the whole time. His hand if big and completely engulfs mine, making mine feel cocooned and warm. I stare at his profile; how much taller he is than me and the broadness of his arms and shoulders.

_ Oh, he definitely works  _ _ out,  _ my  inner voice purrs. 

How come you’ve decided to pop out so much, all of a  sudden?  I ask it.

_ Because I've finally been unlocked. I’ve been waiting sixteen years. Now that I'm free I'm never going back. _

Did someone lock you? Into my body? How could that happen? Does that mean your my my wolf?

_ I’m- _

Before my inner voice can  finish, we  step through a wall of trees and into a clearing. I gasp as I see the decent sized man-made lake, surrounded by wildflowers and dandelions.

“It’s beautiful, isn't it?” I nod as we walk closer to the rocky shore. “It’s surrounded by what we would technically call weeds but I think that just adds to the beauty. Sometimes what we might think of as ugly or not good enough could create the most beautiful images.”

He glances down at me and smiles, dimples appearing in his cheeks. His smile is infectious and I find myself mirroring it. He walks me over to a spot were the grass is fuller than others, hands still held. We sit and listen to the sounds of nature and stare at the still lake, reflecting the moon.

“The full moon is going to be here soon. You excited?” He asks, looking at me with earnest eyes.

For whatever reason I feel myself being completely honest with him. “I don’t know. I never been on a run before?”

As with everyone else that I've told, his eyebrows stretch up to his hairline and its comical to say the least. “Never? Why not?”

I shrug, trying to appear nonchalant. “I’ve never shifted before.”

He releases my hand and my heart thumps hard with disappointment. He then wraps his arms around my shoulder and draws me into him.

“We all have our time. Don’t worry.” Then I feel pressure on the top of my head before it disappears.

I glance up at him. His head is tilted back and he’s staring up at the moon as if he’s contemplating something. The reflective glow of the moon, highlights his pale, porcelain skin and his honey gold eyes seem to glow.  He’s one of the most beautiful boys I've ever seen.

“Anyway, I promised you would be able to get some of the best sleep you’ve ever had. Why don’t we lay down?”

I nod and he advises me to lay my head on his shoulder, our bodies facing each other. We stare at each other for a while just exploring the others features. Before long he instructs me to “Close your eyes.”

I do and I fall into the cocoon of sleep soon after. My mind slowly sinking into darkness.

__________________________________________________________________________

Kaneki.

Kaneki. Wake up.

KANEKI!

I jump out of my sleep and look around in a panic. Gon is crouched in front of me in a defensive position. I look around him and find myself staring into the aggressive faces of snarling wolves.

“Well  isn't  this just what every boy wants to wake up to.”, I mutter.

“Your telling me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Fight?


	13. Fight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I know its been a while so i decided to right a short chapter for you guys! Next chapter is gonna be about movie night and its going to get extra spicy ;) I love hearing from you guys and really appreciate the comments. I'm glad you guys are loving the book so far!!

“Do you know who they are?”, I ask Gon while carefully watching the aggressive wolves.

“No, idea. I don’t know if they're from another pack or if their lone wolves.” Gon answers never moving from his crouched position. “I woke up to movement and before I could do anything we were surrounded.”

“Hmm, interesting.” I stand, Gon follows staying in front of me. “Who are you? What do you want?”

A dark brown wolf  shifts . “ Looky ,  looky  here. The whore omega is already laid up with an Alpha. Couldn’t go a day without panting for some Alpha dick could you, slut?” He smirks at me, ignoring Gon completely.

“So, I’m guessing  Zaphiel  sent you, huh? He’s already panting after me? Getting desperate, is he? I’m not surprised he’s having trouble satisfying anyone with that little bitty itty witty between his legs.” I do a full belly laugh to the sound of the multiple snarls the wolves around us admit. They don’t smell  familiar  so they must have been admitted to the  Masee  pack after I left. The brown wolfs smirk has dropped to a snarl and I couldn’t be happier.

“That’s Alpha  Zaphiel  to you, you little whore! And the Alpha has no problem getting  tail  anywhere and with whoever he wants!”

“Oh? Your fucking him then?” At his sputtering and bright red face, I smirk. “That’s what I thought. Trying to move up the ranks? That means your here on a stupid hunt to get validation from him.” He swallows and tries to recover, glancing at the other wolves who are no longer growling. “You think he’s  gonna  keep a nobody beta like you? Ha! Think again. He’ll never announce a beta partner in front of the pack. Definitely not a male partner. But I give you props for trying-”

“SHUT UP! You don’t know anything about Alpha  Zaphiel . You were just a public place for the pack to drop their cum. What the fuck could you know about what Alpha  Zaphiel  would do or who he cares about! Your just a washed-up slut omega!” At this he launches himself at me, shifting midair.

“Run!”, Gon pushes me and shifts. Pawing the brown wolfs gaping maw midair, they roll snarling and swiping at each other.

I watch them for a minute, estimating Gon will be able to handle himself against the reckless beta. I turn and see the four other wolves trying to close in on me stealthily and deduce that I'm the one in trouble. I turn and take off running as a dark grey wolf launches himself at me. I dodge in and out of trees as I run, knowing that I know these woods a lot better than these unfamiliar wolves do.

Unfortunately, that doesn’t mean my clumsiness doesn’t sometimes catch up to me at the worst times. I trip over an extended tree root and fall face first, ass up into the dirt. The closest wolf yips and runs right into me, forcing my face to slide into the dirt, and rolls into a tree. I lift my head and find myself once again circled by wolves. My heart rate picks up and I look around looking for any possible openings. When I see there's none, I start to panic a bit.  _ Is this it? Are they going to attack me? Rape me? Are they planning to bring me back to  _ _ Zaphiel _ _? _

I shake my head, reprimanding myself.  _ Your _ _  not going to revert back to that weak pitiful boy again, Kaneki.  _ _ Your _ _  not just a hole to be used anymore.  _ _ Your _ _  not going to curl up and cry and beg to know why this is happening to you. _

_ Your strong. _

_ Your smart. _

_ Your Kaneki fucking  _ _ Melbin _ _  and you won't be anybody’s bitch ever again. _

I sit back on my ankles, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. I open my eyes and glare at the nearest wolf who snarls at me. They seem to be waiting on something. Not bothering to attack, but more of keeping an eye on me and to keep me from moving.

Well that works in my favor. I smile at the wolf I've been having a staring contest with and he turns his head in confusion, looking a lot like a dog. I laugh silently before tipping my head back and howling at the top of my lungs.  I’ve been practicing with Dulce, in case of emergencies, since they found out that I can’t shift. My howl is nothing like a wolf’s, voice cracking at particularly high points but the important part is that the closest enforcers on patrol hear.

After a couple seconds I'm pushed onto my back by one of the wolves and my howl is cut off sharply and replaced by an “owf” as the wolf’s considerable weight is placed on my stomach. As they hop off of me, they press on my stomach and I gag struggling to keep down my lunch. I cough, rolling to my side and look into the woods with hope. The wolves are on high alert now and after a minute, their heads turn almost in sync to the east. I listen in and indeed hear the sound of heavy paws hitting the ground at a dead run.

One of the wolves whimper and I smile as they gather together to face the incoming wolves.

Three wolves burst out of the trees and face off with the uninvited wolves. I recognize Dulce’s caramel wolf and Kei’s purple streaked wolf. The white, black streaked wolf is unfamiliar to me however and his scent doesn’t conjure any familiarity.

Dulce leaps at the grey wolf after quickly checking that I'm okay and the rest of the pack follows. Soon the woods are filled with nothing but the sounds of snarling, occasional whimpers and the sounds of bodies hitting and sliding across the dirt ground. 

After a couple minutes, Gon’s wolf lopes out of the trees toward me and takes up a defensive position in front of me. I run my fingers through his fur, sliding over his big head and scratching behind his ears. His eyes roll back for a second before he shakes his head and gives a low growl. I smile and pet through the thick, dark fur at his side as we watch the fights.

Dulce circles the limping grey wolf, snarling whenever the wolf can’t keep up with his movements. He swipes at the wolf with deadly sharp claws and the wolf goes down with a spurt of blood and a loud, pained yip. After finishing his prey, Dulce goes after one of the dark wolves trying to double team the spry white wolf. Soon the duo  take  out the wolves and silence their final cries savagely. 

We turn as Kei drags over the remaining wolf and drops him at our feet. The wolf gives yipping cries, extending his neck so far back I'd be surprised if he didn’t strain the muscles in his neck. I meet Kei’s eyes and he gives a kind of bow, a sparkle in his eyes, before he leans forward glancing at the Gon from the corner of his eyes. He opens his mouth and drags his long tongue across my face, making me scrunch up my face in disgust. As he draws back, I can practically feel his laughter and I have a glare ready when we make eye contact again.  _ Damn wolf just loves to rile me up. _

Dulce walks over on two legs, grabbing me and giving me a strong hug. “Are you okay? When I heard you howl, my heart almost  stopped.  Did they hurt you? I wish they were alive so I could hurt them all over again.” 

I pet his neck, trying to comfort him. “I’m okay. It's my clumsiness more than anything  th at got me. I tripped and fell on my face.”

I smile as they laugh, Gon and the mystery man shifted.

“Guess that means were  gonna  have to work on your running and endurance in training, huh?” Dulce releases me.

“I guess so.”

“What were you guys doing out here  anyway?”,  mystery man asks.

For whatever reason, the question gets my back up and so does this man.

“Who are you exactly?” I ask with  narrowed  eyes.

“We were planning to introduce him to you. This is Trent, he transitioned to the pack a couple months ago, almost the same time as you. He’s the son of one of the members of the council.” Dulce introduces, with a neutral expression.

I extend my hand and Trent seems to sneer at it before his expression transitions into an ugly smile. “Nice to meet you...” “Kaneki.” I respond. “ Koniki .”He repeats, dropping my hand. “Ka-ne- ki .” I correct before turning to Dulce, not even bothering to wait for a response.

“Can we head back? My nap was interrupted by these wolves.”

Dulce nods, eyes on Trent. “Sure, we’ll clean up here. Why don’t you and Gon head back. I think these are the only intruders so you should be safe. Just in case, Kei why don’t you go with them.”

I nod, grabbing Gon’s hand and grabbing a handful of thick fur in my other before walking in the direction of the house. We walk in silence for a while, until were out of ear shot, they others following my lead.

“I don’t like that guy.” I say.

“Why not?” Gon asks.

“I just don’t get a good vibe. And I know a douche when I see one.” Gon laughs and Kei chuffs. I rub my hand through Kei’s black, black fur, the purple seeming to glimmer. “Aww, you agree my great black beast?” Kei turns to me and lifts a  wolfey  brow. “You heard me. Don’t be cute.” I laugh as Kei rolls his eyes. I look over at a smiling Gon. “What are you smiling at?” I ask mischievously.

He shakes his head. “I just think your cute.” I gasp, mouth hanging open dramatically. “See?” he reaches over and brushes the dirt off of my face. “Even with all this dirt on your face.” I blush and he swipes his thumbs over my reddening checks. “The cutest.” 

Our eyes connect and I feel my breath stopping as my heart beats like a drum as his hand tightens in mine. Suddenly something bumps into me and I practically fly into Gon. He grabs me around my waist and his lips connect with my head, my lips connecting with his neck on impact. A fire races through me from that spot on my head and I gasp, my lips skimming against his neck. I feel him swallow and all that’s going through my head is that I want to taste him. I want to feel his skin against me, his distinct flavor bursting against my tongue. Just the thought has me holding back a moan. With a strength that I didn’t know I possessed, I resist sucking his pale flesh into my mouth. He looks down at me, our lips inches away.

“You okay?” he whispers.

I nod and we both turn at the same time, me still in his arms, to find Kei licking his paws and looking anywhere but at us.  _ He looks like the damn cat that ate the canary.  _ I disconnect from Gon and kick Kei right in his  uninnocent  paw. He yips and falls over, ever dramatic. He looks at me in  surprise  before his eyes narrow and I grin. I grab  Gon’s  hand who standing there looking just as surprised before taking off, yanking him  w i t h m e .

“Run!” I yell.

Now were running from a righteously angry wolf and I can't stop  myself  from laughing. Next to me Gon is laughing his ass off and I’ve never been happier. Who would guess that just a few months ago I was going through hell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the next chapter will be soon. I haven't been writing because I've been having problems with my now ex roommate and money, *le sigh*. I'm thinking about making a go fund me so i can have a little money and time to write a little more frequently. Next chapter i might post that. Please support! lolol
> 
> Anyway I hope this chapter staves you guys off for a minute lmao and i hope to have the next one written supper soon! I'm also working on my other book I have posted on here as well so go check that out too!
> 
> Next Chapter: Bite?


	14. Bite?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooner than expected but here you are! Another chapter! Woohoo. I'm starting to get back into One Piece so maybe that was my motivation. One Piece makes me happy lol. Anyway, its about to get steamy from here so prepare yourselves ;) Good luck!

After the attack that week, Dulce and Remi didn’t want me leaving the house or going into the woods without an escort and after a phone call with Berlin, he agreed. So, for the rest of the week, after school I either hung out with Lynn playing various video games and helping him with his homework or Gon came over to help me out with our survival class. Dulce and Remi elected to double up on my defensive training and though its often tiring and hard on my body, I'm happy to learn if that means I can learn to defend myself better and not be so helpless.

But the weekend has finally arrived. The buzz throughout school hyper and agitated due to the pack movie night. Students and teachers alike seemed abuzz and excited for the last bell of the day to ring and for the weekend to officially start.

“Excited about  pack  movie night? You get to hang out with your boyfriend.” Lynn comments as we stop at his locker to exchange books.

I gaze at him inquisitively. “Boyfriend?”

“Yeah. Don’t act like you don’t know. You guys  smell  of each other all the time. You guys might as well make it public,  bruh .  Ya’ll  are not stealthy at all.” He stuffs all his textbooks in his locker, shaking his head all the time. It’s no wonder he’s always having  problems  getting his homework done when he never brings any of his textbooks home.

“I have no idea who  your  talking about. I smell like who?” I ask in confusion as Lynn slams his locker closed and zips up his backpack. We walk down the hall, avoiding all kids of students in a hurry to leave the school.

“You and Gon. I know you guys study and stuff but you hang out so much that you guys carry each other's scent.”

“So?” I turn to the side, narrowly avoiding colliding with a group of girls giggling and talking behind their hands. “I hang out with you all the time too. Doesn’t mean I’m dating you, does it?”

“Yeah but it's not the same thing. I can smell myself on you and I'm sure you me but its faint. Someone outside the pack can smell that we hang out and guess that were friends but with Gon, the smell is a lot stronger. Almost as if you guys scent mark each other. That’s typically signs that two wolves are dating. So, by smell alone, it looks to everyone that your dating Gon.”

I shake my head as we approach my locker, taking the couple of seconds it takes to put the code in to get my thoughts in order. People think me and Gon are dating? I mean I know that we hang out and often fall asleep against each other during particularly long nights but I didn’t know that we were scent marking each other. And I know Gon isn't the type of person to do something like this on purpose without telling me about it. I trust Gon and if I'm being honest with myself, I have a huge crush on him. The inner me growls with satisfaction that everyone can smell my scent on him. An unintentional claim but a claim none the less. 

I dig into my locker, pretending like I’m looking for something to keep Lynn from seeing the smile on my face.

“Well I’m sure that Gon isn't doing it on purpose and I don’t know anything about it, so I'm not  gonna  get hung up on it. But he’s not my boyfriend. We just hang out and study and sometime fall asleep together.” I state shutting my locker after filling my bookbag.

Lynn shrugs, trying to seem nonchalant. “Whatever dude. It wouldn’t be a big deal if you guys were together. I actually think you guys would be awesome together. You’d rule the school with your best bud, Lynn by your side.” He wraps his arm around my shoulders and smooshes me up against his side to awkwardly walk out of the school.

We walk home, chatting and joking around about school and chicks and dicks as Lynn likes to call it. The house is busy as we get to it, different wolves bring in and moving furniture to the backyard. Others running around with decorations and all types of food. We walk into the busy kitchen to see Sanji over an open flame, sautéing a variety of vegetables. Lynn and I slide onto stools, dropping our bags next to us to keep them out of the way. 

“Its super busy in here, huh? I didn’t know all this preparation went into  movie  nights.” Lynn says, eyes never leaving  Sanji’s  full hand.

“What did you think? The wolf fairies came and set everything up for us every time and flew away with giggles in the air after getting handed some candy for payment?”  Sanji  eyes Lynn like he’s never seen someone so stupid, I laugh in agreement. Lynn can be kind of dunce  sometimes .

“I don’t know. Maybe? I mean were werewolves so I wouldn’t be surprised if we knew a couple of fairies.” He shrugs then rubs his hands together, totally ignoring all the sarcasm in the air. “Now where’s all the delicious food. I’m practically  ravenous .”

Sanji  rolls his eyes, turning the stove off after sliding his sautéed vegetables onto two plates and adding rice. He slides them in front of us with flicks of his wrist. “Enjoy boys. Now if you don’t  mind,  I have to prepare food for over two hundred hungry wolves.” With that he walks away, barking orders and overseeing dishes on his way to the fridge.

“I think he likes me. I think he really likes me.” Lynn murmurs, mouth full.

_ He really is a dunce. _

After we eat and clean up our dishes, we grab our backpacks and head up to my room to complete our homework, Lynn following reluctantly.

“Do we really have to do homework? We have all  weekend  to do it.” He whines.

“Yes, we do.” I reply, pulling out all the paperwork and textbooks out of my bag. “I know you. If you don’t do it now, you’ll procrastinate and won't start until the last minute and then when you can't finish it, you'll ask to copy my homework. We can just get it done now and  you'll  have all weekend to slack off.”

“Ugh, why’d I have to be best friends with such a responsible  person.” But  with all his muttering, Lynn pulls his homework out of his bag knowing I'm right.

For the next couple of hours, we work diligently on our homework until Lynn breathes a big sigh and closes his textbook.

“Finally, all done. Jeez I can't wait until I don’t have to worry about homework for the rest of my life.”

“Then you'll just have to worry about bills, kids, relationships and your health.” I counter, writing an answer onto my worksheet and closing my textbook as well.

“ Your  just trying to depress me, aren't you? Be straight with me.” He straightens up and stares me dead in the eye, totally serious. “You’ve been a grandpa all along, haven't you?” I throw a pillow at him as he cracks up, rolling around and guffawing.

“I hate you.” I get up and stretch my back, stretching side to side.

Walking over to the window, I push my curtains aside. The backyard has been transformed into an outdoor theater; couches, beanbag chairs, and blankets have been spread out and wolves have begun to gather and pick strategic seating arrangements. I see a lot of the students I have classes with and see around school, as well as teachers. Little kids run around, cotton candy and popcorn in their tiny hands. Lynn comes over and stands next to me, checking out the scene.

“Look at all those babes out there. Just waiting on their sexy Lynn to come down and grace them with my presence.”

I side-eye him, ”Sssuuuuuuurrrrrreeeeeeee.”

Lynn spins away from the window and grabs his bag from the side of the bed. “I’ll see you down  there  bro. I’m going to go home and shower and change. See you later!”

“See yah.”

Lynn practically runs out of my room as I walk into the bathroom and get in the shower. I wonder what tonight will bring? I've spent some alone time with Dulce and Remi over the last week but it wasn’t anything too intimate. I played Mario Kart with Dulce and whooped his ass, he’s kind of a sore loser. I went riding with Remi on his motorcycle and went with him on a couple errands he had to run.

I'm actually kind of nervous to have all the guys in the same place. As much as they reassure me that they would be okay having a polyamorous relationship, I just don’t know how the dynamic would work. Would we all be in relationships with each other, with everyone dating everyone else? Or would they all just date me? I shiver, hardening under the pounding water. A fantasy pops into my head, the guys crowding around me, their faces and bodies shadowed. But I can tell its them, whether from their scent or instincts, I don’t know. They surround me as I sit on the bed naked in front of all of them, their eyes feasting on my body, lighting me up inside with their feral eyes and low growls.

I wrap my hand around my erection, slowly pumping as their hands slowly reach toward my body. Feeling over the ridges and lines of it, grabbing and caressing, rough and soft. My back arches, just from their hands on my body, skimming close to my private parts but never fully reaching. They torture me, make me beg for it. Hard and dripping for them, my hand speeds up on my cock and I can hardly keep myself from  cumming  already. I moan and arch my back, sliding my other hand down my balls I pull on them to keep myself from  cumming  too quick.

My name is called and I groan, ‘yes’ whispered in my head at the sound of the voice.  _ Kaneki _ .  _ Kaneki baby.  _ My mouth drops open and the hand on my cock is pistoning, my balls being rhythmically fondled and caressed as they tighten. The hands converge, closer and closer to where I really want them. I moan, head flung back hands tightening. I'm right there, their hands one slide away.

“Kaneki.” Is breathed into my ear and my eyes thrust open as I erupt. My hands continue to pump me as I gaze, shocked into Dulce’s darkened caramel eyes as they skim down my body and the hand that’s wrapped around my still pumping cock. I give one last moan as I give a final jerk, eyes sliding closed as I gasp and clasp onto Dulce’s shoulders.

“God, that was beautiful.” He pecks me on my lips before sliding his fingers through the cum that’s on my stomach and chest. He brings his fingers to my lips and paints them with my spunk, leaning down he sucks my lips between his licking the fluid off. His tongue slides into my mouth and I taste myself, moaning as he grabs two handfuls of my ass and drags my body against his. He growls into my mouth as we make out like two horny teenagers (which I am), sloppy and with lots of tongue.

As we continue to make out and he continues to massage my ass I realize that I want him to fuck me. I want him to lift me by the ass cheeks that are in his hands, wrap my legs around his waist and zip down his pants. Keeping his soaking wet clothes on, not caring and too impatient to take anything off. I want him to pull his erect dick through the zipper of his pants, spit on it a couple of times, and shove it with no prep or notice into my aching hole. Forcing me to scream out my pleasure, as he pummels my hole, unable to stop, only able to watch as I cry out in pleasure and pain as I take his big dick in my ass. He'll pump into me relentlessly, lifting my bent legs onto his forearms so he can get a deeper angle, I would scream out at how deep and fantastic it feels as he practically hits my guts until he roars with pleasure. His cock pumping distinctly inside me as he  cums  deep in my bowels, knot widening inside me until its forced into my tiny hole pressed against my inner knot until my inner walls tighten against it and I cum gushing all over myself, making an even bigger mess.

My eyes roll back into my head as I cum, shaking so hard that I feel like my bones are going to shake out of my body. When I come back to my body and my shaking has minimized to infrequent body twitches, I open my eyes. Dulce is petting my hair back from my head, gazing at me in both delighted hunger and slight concern.

“What were you thinking about just now? You just came pretty hard, can't say that I’m complaining. You look even more amazing when you cum.”

I blush looking down, not wanting to have to confess that I want him to fuck my so hard I can barely remember my name. Because they know about what happened with the  Masee  pack. I can't help that my mind is slightly demented and I still want to be roughed up and given no mercy when it comes to sex. I don’t know if I'm this way because of what I went through or if I was like this from the beginning and they just caught onto my dark thought and decided to take advantage. Either way, I don’t want Dulce to think badly of me. I don’t want any of them to.

“You don’t want to know.” I mumble.

He tips my head back and catches my eye. “Oh no, I think I really do. Whatever it was had you really going.” Sensing that I'm not going to answer, he caresses my cheek and washes me off. “You know I’d never judge you, right? None of us ever would.” He pauses and makes sure I’m listening. “Never.” I nod at the serious look in his eyes and he returns it, turns off the water and reaches outside the shower to grab a towel. He places it on my head and systematically travels down my body, drying me. Once he’s  done,  he wraps it around my waist and ushers me into the bedroom. “Change and come down stairs, the movies already started.”

“Okay.”

He smiles and kisses me on the forehead before walking out of my room and closing the door behind him. As I'm getting dressed in black skinny jeans with rips all through the front and an army green  t-shirt,  I realize that Dulce never forced the issue about what made me cum so hard with practically no physical provocation. I smile as my head pops through the t-shirt, then walk into the bathroom to brush out my hair.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walk out into the backyard and look around the dimly lit area in search or Dulce and Remi, knowing they would be together. I see a large hand waving and I wave back so Remi knows that I saw his signal. When I get over to them, I see that their sitting on a huge ultra-comfy looking couch. Remi pats the spot in between them and I sit down. They drape the blanket from the back of the couch over us and settle back, both of them connected to me, whether by thighs or arms.

“How you doing, Picante?” Remi whispers in my ear.

“Good.” I reply smiling up at him. He returns it before dipping down and kissing me.

“You look good.” I blush, dipping my red face into his neck. He chuckles lowly, and rubs my back.

“You like this Breaking Dawn  shi -, stuff?” Dulce asks from my other side.

I turn to him with a laugh. “It’s not bad  _ shit _ . I like it.”

He smirks at my use of his word. “Good because I can’t really say I understand what’s going on so far. A vampire and a werewolf both want the same girl and it’s a love triangle and she’s having the vampire's baby?”

I giggle. “Yeah that’s pretty much it.”

Remi narrows his eyes, “So  your  telling us,” He and Dulces eyes connect momentarily. “that this chick chose a vampire over an awesome ass werewolf.”

“Yup.” I respond, popping the “p”.

“Wow, what kind of bullshit lies are we watching  right  now? Everybody knows that werewolves are  way  more bad ass than vampires. Am I right brother?” He holds out his fist.

“Damn right.” Dulce connects his and they grin at each other in agreement, like they're about to go out and hunt some vampire right now just to prove it. “That’s what we get for letting those middle school punks choose the movie.”

“Never again.” Remi agrees.

I put on hand on both their thighs, “Down boys. I’m sure  everyone  here would agree with you.” That seems to appease them and they sit back further into the couch.

We watch the movie in silence for a while before Remi starts to squirm, trying to find a new comfortable position. I grab his arm and drag him closer till he gets the hint and rests his head in my lap. I rub up and down his chest as he settles back into the movie. I turn to Dulce, who’s gazing at Remi in my lap. I grab his hand and lace my fingers through them, he squeezes my hand and shoots me a mini grin as I drape his arm around my shoulders and lean into him. Inhaling his light, airy scent, I close my eyes briefly as I feel his head settle on mine.

When I open my eyes, they connect with a pair of luminescent gold eyes. About three seats down is Gon and the guys I always see him hanging around with all the time at school. There're some other people sitting in front of them on blankets who will look back or face the group as they all chat and laugh, barely paying attention to the movie. We stay connected just staring at each other until an omega with thick brunette hair and wide blue eyes says something to him. He looks at her and laughs, replying; after a minute nodding and smiling as she continues to talk. His eyes eventually finding mine again. Once the girl realizes that his attention has wavered from her, she follows his gaze to me. Her eyes narrow on me and who I’m surrounded by, sneering in disgust.

“Hey, Picante. You want to go grab some snacks? I can hear your stomach growling.”

I tear my gaze away and glance down at Remi. “Now that I think about it, I am a little hungry.”

Remi sits up and Dulce draws back his arm, I immediately miss the combined warmth. “The concession is in the back to the right, next to the house. Bring back some popcorn, would yah?”

“Sure.” I look over at Dulce. “Want anything?”

“Some candy. Anything sour.”

“Okie  doke . I’m  gonna  hit the bathroom while  I'm  up there. I’ll be back in a minute.”

They nod, heads together trying to piece together what's going on in the movie. I smile, ducking behind the couch to not get in too many peoples way. I decide to head in Gon’s general direction. It's close to the house if I head in that direction, plus it’d be rude if I didn’t say hi, wouldn’t it?

I can tell Gon knew I was headed his way because he’s facing me when I get to the couch. He smiles at me and I return it, heart slowing upon seeing it.  _ Was my heart racing all the way here? _  The omega has her hand on his knee, almost as if she’s laying her claim on him.  _ In your dreams, bitch. _

“Hey Kaneki. Enjoying the movie?”

“Yeah, I’m hanging with Remi and Dulce.” Pointing back to where their sitting, as if he doesn’t know. His eyes never leave my face so I don’t have to worry.

“I see.  You going to grab a snack?”

“Yeah. Do you want to grab something?” I ask cautiously, ringing my hands behind my back, like I’m a middle schooler asking their crush to be their girlfriend.

“Sure, I can grab something-”

“I’ve got popcorn right here if you wanted some. You could've just asked.” The omega, who I'm really starting to dislike, interjects.

“Oh...” Gon pauses. “I uh...”

“I’m sure your wanting something with a little more substance, right?” I look the brunette up and down pointedly. “Plus, I'm sure that popcorns been sitting there for a while anyway. Come on.” I grab his hand and haul him toward me. He stumbles as he tries to avoid stepping on the girl as she gasps and flinches away to avoid caustic limbs. I start walking to the concession stand, his hand still held in mine.

“Woah, woah. Slow down, Kaneki, your about to yank my arm off.”

I look back and see that Gon seems a little bit winded and I have his arm in a death grip as I stomp forward. I slow down and loosen my fingers. “Sorry about that. Guess I was a little aggravated there.”

He smiles, flexing his hand a bit. “It’s alright. I don't mind you strong arming me every once in a while. And don’t worry about it, you don’t have anything to worry about. Trust me.” His smile drops and his gaze intensifies.

“Okay.” I smile.

“Hey, do you have any plans for tomorrow?”

I think, “Umm, practice with Remi and Dulce and a couple chores but otherwise I’m pretty free.”

“Cool, well a couple of us are going to the mall. I don’t know if you’d want to join u-”

“Sure!” I blurt out. He turns away as I blush, mouth curved. 

“Okay, great. We plan to head out around 2pm. I’ll come over and pick you up, okay?”

“Sounds like a plan.” We grin at each other, continuing to the concession stand hand in hand.

Gon orders a couple hotdogs and some candy. I order popcorn, sour patch, Swedish fish, some nachos and a large sweet tea. As we wait, I start to jiggle my foot, bladder putting on the pressure. 

“Hey, I’m going to go to the bathroom  real  quick. Can you bring my stuff over to Remi and Dulce?”

“Sure.” He nods.

“Thanks!” I lean up and give him a kiss on the cheek, running into the house before my bladder bursts.

I run into the bathroom, sighing when I see its empty and empty my full bladder. As I wash my hands, I check out my reflection in the mirror to make sure my hair is still in place and I don’t have anything on my face. Other than being a little red, I’m good to go. I dry my hands on the towel and leave the bathroom, colliding with someone.

“Crap!” A familiar voice yells as we hit the floor, arm wrapped around me protectively. “Why am I not surprised it’s you?”

I look up to find none other than Kei below me. “Maybe its fate?” I shrug.

“Fate can kiss my ass at this point.” He gently pushes me off of him and helps me stand.

“That's not a very nice thing to say to fate. They're just doing their job.”

He stares at me drolly. “Who are you? Fates advocate?”

I laugh, “Maybe, I am.” Hands on my hips.

“You just love to rile me  up,  don’t you?”, his eyes narrow and he takes a threatening step toward me.

I gasp. “ _ Me _  rile  _ you _  up? You’re the one always making fun of me and trying to rile  _ me _  up! If anything,  _ I  _ should be complaining  righ -  umph .”

My body slams against the wall and lips lock against mine.

“God you aggravate me.” He growls, breathing hard and eyes locked onto my lips.

“Shut up.” I grab the back of his hair and drag him back toward me. His tongue is shoved into my mouth and we ravage each other, tongues sloppily dueling to conquer the other. His hands go under my thighs and he lifts me, I lock my legs around his waist and grind against him. He growls, hand hitting my ass and I jump, mouths disconnecting with a sloppy smack. We both breath hard, just staring at each other in challenge.

“Did you just smack my ass?”

“Yup. And I’ll do it again.” With that he uses both hands to slap my ass and grabs a hand full right after.

“Bastard.”

“Bitch.”

We stare at each other, eyes narrowing second by second, almost as if in a game. Then were attacking each other's mouths, teeth nipping, mouths devouring. Moans sound the air and I'll never admit to ‘em, but my moans aren't the only ones. He grips my thighs, lifting me higher and pushes me further back into the wall, until the only things I could feel are his hard body and the hard surface at my back. I grab his braid, yanking the scrunch out and loosening his hair. As it curtains us, I dig my hands into his scalp and he groans, mouth opening for my invasion. I grin.  _ Gotcha. _

I tip his head back, slotting mine over his. My tongue explores my newly concurred territory before wrapping around its conquest and sucking it into my mouth.  _ Your mine now.  _ I nip his tongue and we growl in unison as blood seems to gush into our mouths. He yanks his head away and uses his finger to inspect the damage on his tongue. I grin all teeth when he looks at me in incredulity, teeth and tongue covered in his blood. He snarls and our lips are locked again as we share his blood.

His erection thrusts into mine, his cock hitting under my head almost perfectly every time. I groan and start to stiffen as the burning in my back starts, I’m surprised I didn’t start to feel it earlier, orgasm rising to the surface. Kei once again rips his mouth away but moves it to my neck to nip, bite and suck on my neck, where I can feel hickeys forming.

“I know what  your  doing you bastard.” I growl throatily.

“Good now take it.” He rumbles back, full on biting the tendon on the side of my neck. My head flies back, hitting the wall with no cares as I erupt screaming and gyrating against Kei uncontrollably. He growls, teeth tightening on my neck as he trembles and pumps against me, prolonging my orgasm. My back burns in tune with every pump of cum that is forced out of me. Eventually, Kei lets go of my neck licking along where the deep bite mark is. I shudder and he pulls back, pulling my body away from the wall. “You good, kid? I know that was one hell of an orgasm, if I do say so myself.”

I moan, this time in pain and Kei rests me back against the wall as he caresses my face. I yelp and he yanks me back from the wall. “What’s going on? Are you hurt?”

“My back.” I grit  out.  “Get Mariam. Remi or Dulce.” I gasp, trying my hardest not to cry due to the pain in my back. 

“No need. Were already here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I've created my Go Fund Me!! Yay. You can find me under my pen name Jayyakira. I appreciate any and all contributions! 
> 
> Looking forward to you guys comments too, they make me really happy so keep it up! They definitely keep me motivated.
> 
> Next Chapter: Three?


End file.
